


Pet

by Ursus_minor



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Loki, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki cares, Loki is an ass, Loki's Pet, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, You are Loki's pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: You work at Stark Tower and get roped into assisting the God of Mischief on a mission...This is for Shortybaby08 - she requested a story that involves a collar and a leash ... so let's see where this is going to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shortybaby08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/gifts).

“I have a request.” He purred in the low velvet voice that had become familiar to you over the past few days. His blue eyes sparkled as he regarded you. Or were they green? They definitely had a green hue, you decided.

“What kind of request?” You asked, already a little wary and when he extended his arm, you eyes widened slightly as you caught sight of the item he held in his hand.

You cocked an eyebrow at him.

_He was joking right?_

“I would like you to wear this.” He said as if it was the most trivial request ever posed.

Your eyes flicked up to his and there was a soft and undoubtedly mischievous smile lingering on his lips. You decided to ignore it.

“You've got to be kidding me, Loki.” 

_But then, what had you expected? You were dealing with the God of Mischief._

“It's not against the rules, is it?” He offered smugly.

“I am _not_ going to wear this and spur on your salacious fantasies.” You crossed your arms over your chest and he laughed softly.

“Would you be opposed to wearing it, if it was a diamond necklace?”

_Gah!_

“You can't be serious. You can't compare _that_ to a diamond necklace.”

“It's all the same to me." He still had his hand stretched out towards you. "No, actually, I must correct myself. I would consider _this_ infinitely more precious than a necklace.”

There was something in his eyes that made you swallow hard. He meant what he said, and for a moment you were thrown off. Your defences went down and you allowed yourself to feel the those treacherous butterflies in your stomach that used to be there whenever the God of Mischief descended from one of the top floors of Stark Tower to bless you with his presence in your small office on the thirteenth floor. 

Loki usually came with Tony, but sometimes he was alone. Asking for files or for small jobs to be done. Mundane, ordinary things. Without fail, the tall dark god had always been polite, but not without a dash of sass. You didn't like him, but you also knew that you were attracted to him - which, made you like him even less. 

“It's humiliating.” You said, holding his gaze and putting your defences back up. Butterflies be damned.

“That, my precious agent, is in the eye of the beholder and maybe I should remind you that it was _you_ who signed herself up for this."

"Tony asked me to assist you. I'm doing him a favour. And - I'm not an agent." You pushed your chin up a little. 

"You agreed to be my escort." He said in this velvet purr that you noticed came out when he needed something - or wanted you to do something that he didn't feel like.

Good Lord, the bastard even used the "purr" to lure you into getting him a cup of tea or a coffee. 

"I agreed to be your escort tonight, not your - pet."

You stared at the item in the god's hand. It was a forest green leather collar with gold embellishments. Elegant, yet _very_ obviously – a _collar_. Especially, because it had a tiny round metal tag on it, which was engraved with the word “pet”.

"Your role as my escort will _require_ you to wear this."

"I'm not a _pet_." You said, trying to put as much defiance in your words as possible and your eyes flicked up to meet his, bravely holding his gaze.

"Of course not." The god said softly, nevertheless the smug smile still on his face. "You are not a pet. You are to be _my_ pet. At least for tonight. If things go well, maybe even for a few more nights."

"Ass."

"Watch your tongue, little miss." The words sent a shiver through you. You didn't like how part of you responded when he called you this. 

"I'm not. And I'm not going to wear this."

Loki sighed and let his hand sink.

"I could have chosen a qualified agent to accompany me, but I personally chose you." He leaned towards you as he spoke, forcing you to tilt your chin up to be able to hold his gaze. "You have such confidence and pride. So sure of yourself - yet, underneath there is such helpless innocence. You long for protection. You long to be cared for. There is something in your eyes that longs to surrender." He'd stepped up closer as he spoke, his clear eyes resting on you. "Deep down you long to surrender yourself to someone's care. You long to submit." 

You wanted to say something, but found your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth. You wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That you were strong and wouldn't put up with shit like this. 

You licked your lips.

The gaze of those green eyes held yours in a mesmerising trance. 

"I chose you to assist me with this, because _you_", he leaned forward, so that his lips were almost touching yours, his breath fanning over your skin. "Are the _perfect_ pet."

You pushed against his chest and he drew back.

"That's was meant as a compliment, darling." With that he dropped the collar into your lap and leaned back into his seat to look out the window. The two of you were inside a limousine, on the way to some super fancy private club, where you would meet the object of Loki's mission. 

"The club we are heading to is completely discreet, it has to be, because it's a club were people can bring their _pets_. Our target loves pets and I am certain you will draw his attention." Loki said suddenly. "Apart from that, it would be suspicious if I showed up by myself."

"You could have told me. Asked me at least! Given me a choice."

"It would have given you too much time to think about it. You still have the choice to decline."

Oh, you hated that he knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't just quit. You wouldn't admit defeat. Not in front of him.

"I - it would have been fair, you ass."

he tutted.

"Language, darling. It's just a mission, darling, and you know me well enough. I will make sure no harm befalls you."

You shook your head.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Then, don't think."

"_LOKI!_ For god's sake." You quickly put your hand over your mouth, realising that you had yelled at him. But you lost all bravery and couldn't decide if you wanted to yell at him, rip his head off his shoulders or just burst into tears.

That's when the god suddenly reached for your hand and squeezed it lightly in a reassuring way. 

"I have faith in you. You are the perfect person for the job. Nothing will happen to you. Nobody will touch you. You are mine for the night, so you have my protection as well as my loyalty." His eyes were unusually soft and a feeling of comfort flooded you. You relaxed.

When he felt you relax, he let go of your hand.

"Think of it as a game. All you have to do is obey me - unconditionally - in your defiant little way." Loki winked and you clenched your teeth. 

_Asshole. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lion's den ... 
> 
> I took the liberty to introduce another deliciously attractive character - Mr Pine 😋 and his pet - Jed.  
Also borrowed the (I think) purely awesome Irene Adler from Sherlock. 
> 
> ... have fun ...

The club wasn't at all like you expected it to be. You had expected something dark and dingy and this was anything but. It was located in an old townhouse on the Upper Eastside and the inside was elegant and simple. Dark wooden panels on the walls complimented by vintage chandeliers and dark green carpet. At least, that was what the foyer looked like. A set of heavy oak doors swung open and a tall, lace clad brunette stepped through them, offering Loki a smile.

"Ah, Mr Laufeyson. I am pleased to finally meet you. My name is Irene, we spoke on the phone." She gestured towards a desk in the corner and opened the guest book that lay there. "If you could sign in here, please. The payment has been taken care of by Mr Pine. You are his guest tonight and he is awaiting you in the tea lounge."

She looked up and caught you staring at her, so you quickly averted your eyes.

_"Keep your eyes down."_ Loki had said. _"Try not to stare at people. Your main focus should be on me, no one else."_

"She's a curious one, isn't she?" You heard the woman say. 

"She's still in training." Loki replied nonchalantly. "This is her first time in a club." 

That almost sounded like it wasn't Loki's first time in a club like this. But then, he was Loki - beautiful on the outside and darkness lurking on the inside. At least that's what you thought made him attractive. The fantasy that he had a shadow side. 

It could may as well have been his first time in an establishment like this though, because Loki was, indeed, the God of Lies - they seemed to flow from his mouth with such ease that you'd never be able to tell if he lied you blatantly in the face or not. Even Tony was still trying to figure him out.

The woman's stilettos clicked on the polished floor as she moved, and a moment later you caught sight of them when she stopped in front of you. That's when you noticed she held a whip in her left hand. 

_Holymotherofchrist. _

You instinctively moved closer to the dark god, accidentally bumping into him. Loki didn't flinch, just leaned forward to sign the book.

"Beautiful", the woman said and brought the hilt of the whip under your chin, lifting it so that she could see your face. Your eyes met hers, not without giving her a good glare. As much as you knew you were meant to be submissive, you didn't like to be treated like an object - especially not by another woman. "Sweet and defiant", the woman smiled, "You are a lucky man, Mr Laufeyson."

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't touch my property", Loki stated coldly, his voice like ice, and your eyes flicked over to him. He straightened and closed the book without looking at you. 

The women drew away immediately.

"Of course, I apologise." She stepped back and walked towards the double doors. "Let me take you to the tea lounge."

Loki followed her without another word with you in tow. 

Back in the car you had fiddled with the collar in your lap until the dark god snatched it from your hands, opened the buckle and held it out with an expectant look on his face. 

"I can do it myself", you said, but his eyes narrowed. 

"I do not think so." It sounded final. 

You brushed your hair out of the way and exposed your throat to him. The sensation of the soft leather on the inside of the collar touching your skin, combined with the light pressure as it closed around your throat, was oddly titillating, even though you would have never admitted that to Loki.

You didn't dare to meet the god's eyes though, and of course he had the audacity to purr, "And how does that feel?" which earned him a scowl.

"I meant - is it too tight?" Loki corrected himself, but couldn't hold back the amused smirk that settled on his lips. 

You merely shook your head.

"It feels good. - Uh, I mean, it's not - too tight." You blushed and turned to look out the window. 

"Look at me." The tone of his voice sent a shiver of excitement through you. 

_Good god, when had his voice become so full of authority? _

_And why were you torn between wanting to slap him and wanting to lean into his strong chest to feel his arms closing around you?_

Shoot. You were in trouble.

_Just focus on slapping him. Focus on slapping him. _

For now you turned your gaze to the blue-green eyes that regarded you with what you would have called devious satisfaction. 

"Once we're in there, you will address me as Sir, Master or Daddy. Your choice."

_What the hell?_

You opened your mouth but he silenced you with a slight shake of his head. 

Maybe you would just kill him when this was all over, a good old slap may not be enough. 

"You will not speak without my permission. You will not eat or drink without my permission. You will not move without my permission. This is important, do you understand? You will obey me unconditionally at all times."

His eyes were boring into you and you couldn't do anything but nod, unable to tear your gaze away, and vaguely aware of how hot it was in the car all of a sudden. 

"I need to hear it from you", he said. When you didn't answer, he placed his finger under your chin. "Darling?"

"Y-yes."

"Repeat it."

"I - I'm not stupid, I will remember it, ok?" You snapped and broke out of your trance, but Loki caught your chin, not allowing you to turn away.

"This is the kind of behaviour that will get us both in trouble."

"But we're not in there yet."

"Then show me that I can trust you with this. Repeat what I just said."

You swallowed. Complying to these rules felt as though you were making a deal with the devil.

"I will not speak without your permission. I will not eat or drink or even - move - without your permission. I will obey you at all times."

"Unconditionally."

"I will obey you - _unconditionally_ \- at all times." You pouted.

Loki let go of you.

"Good girl. Now quit the pouting, we're almost there."

_Just focus on killing him. _

He opened the door for you when you arrived and pulled something from the pocket of his suit jacket as you walked up to the door. It was a golden chain which had a carabiner on one end and a green leather loop on the other. You realised with shock and a rather unnerving flutter of excitement that it was a leash. 

"Isn't this a bit much?" You growled softly as Loki clicked the carabiner into the ring on your collar and gave you a long, intense look. In stark contrast to the sharpness of his eyes, Loki's voice was soft like velvet when he spoke.

"I wouldn't miss my opportunity to put you on a tight leash, darling."

"You're a perv." You hissed.

"I'm a god. My moral standards differ from yours. Apart from that, it was you who kept flirting with me whenever you saw me."

_Gfhumslphkasdkfls_

"I was not flirting -"

"Let's continue this discussion another time, shall we?"

You were seething and Loki seemed to have the time of his life. 

_Bastard. Horrible specimen of the male species, calling himself a god on top of it! Ha! There was nothing godly about him!_

"You will be disciplined accordingly if you misbehave." He stated as he started walking, and you had no choice but to follow unless you wanted to be pulled along. 

_Disciplined?_

"What - wait - what do you mean by disciplined?"

"Just behave and you won't find out. I will not allow this mission to falter because of a misbehaving pet, do you understand?"

_Jesus Christ, what had you gotten yourself into?_

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Sir_." You growled.

"Good girl." He purred softly and his hand pressed gently on your lower back as you entered the building. "Remember. As long as you obey me, you will be safe."

Your attention was brought back to the present, when the woman who now led you down a corridor started talking about rules.

"Our main focus lies on the lounges since we are the only club that provides a place to dine with friends or business partners _and_ bring your pet. There are three main lounges - white, blue and red - and the more private tea lounge. These areas are reserved for business and socialising only, but we also offer the fun parts. Our "fun dungeon" is equipped with cages, bondage tables and wall shackles. We also provide spanking benches in the blue lounge. We have a very strict rule for no penetration in the public areas and reserve the private suites for this."

You swallowed_. Holy crap. No penetration. Thank the Lord! _

"The private suites are of course equipped with all the toys and contraptions you will wish for."

_Uhm. Same as the fun dungeon?_

Luckily she didn't go into details, because the information you'd received so far was already slightly overwhelming. 

The tea lounge, at least, was fancy and seemed to house no "fun" equipment. It was furnished in a simplistic modern style - elegant with indirect lighting and low tables that were lined by couches and lounge chairs. And there were large cushions on the floor - for pets, as you discovered when you neared one of the tables.

A man in an expensive looking blue suit was lounging on the couch with a woman at his feet. He sat with his legs crossed and she had her head leaning against his knee while his fingers were playing with her hair. A golden collar adorned her neck and an attached leash rested in the man's lap. 

You felt slightly dizzy.

_Were women really into this?_

Both of them looked up when Loki and you approached and you quickly averted your gaze so not to draw attention. 

"Mr Laufeyson, what a pleasure to finally meet you." In your peripheral vision you saw the man rise, you guessed to shake Loki's hand. 

"Mr Pine. The pleasure's on my side." By the tone of his voice, you could tell that Loki was reserved and you wondered if he was really as unfazed by all this as he let on, or if he felt just as uncomfortable as you did.

You allowed your gaze to wander without looking up or directly at anyone. The low table was decked with two fine bone china cups, matching saucers and two plates. There were two large tiers with small cakes and sandwiches. A proper English High Tea setting. Everything here looked terribly expensive. 

"Sit", Loki's voice and a tug on your leash pulled you out of your thoughts. He had settled on the couch opposite of Pine and patted the side of his leg, inviting you to sit on the cushion on the floor. You blushed. 

_Don't blush, girl. It's just a mission, right?_

_And you would get to kill Loki later. Just focus on that._

Nevertheless, you felt the unbearable urge to hurl some cocky insult at Loki, but bit your tongue and attempted to look graceful as you settled on your pet-bed at Loki's feet. He draped the leash over his lap and started talking to Pine. Overwhelmed by this entirely different world you had been pushed into by the master of mischief, you didn't pay much attention to their conversation but rather tried to get used to your surroundings, which included watching your counterpart - Pine's pet.

Pine's pet was a beautiful woman, holding herself straight and tall as leaned against the man's knee. Ever so often, she was rewarded with a gentle pat on her head. Or Pine's fingers would play with her blonde hair or wandered down her neck, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. She seemed to enjoy it. Even more than that. She seemed to draw pleasure from it. And you could tell that she wore the golden collar with pride, there was nothing humiliating about it. She loved being a pet and you realised with fascination that, even though he was in the dominant position, the woman had a certain power over him. 

You could feel Pine's eyes on you a few times and tried your best to keep your calm, but at one point you couldn't handle it anymore and raised your gaze to steal a glance at him. 

You wished you hadn't.

Those polar blue eyes were cold and brutally calculating. He was an outstandingly attractive man with an overall perfect appearance - the neatly trimmed reddish hair, tanned skin, a white button down shirt, which had the first two buttons undone, showing the dip at the base of his throat and two well-shaped collar bones. The blue suit complimented his eye colour and even though you tried to avert your gaze, you couldn't. You were not sure if you should be afraid of this man or find him attractive, so you ended up unintentionally glaring at him. 

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, his lips spread, showing a row of perfect teeth.

"One defiant little pet you have there, Laufeyson." Pine said, holding your gaze.

"She's still in training." Loki's fingers slid under your chin to gently stroke the skin there and a shiver drizzled down your body. "I like them defiant. There's nothing as rewarding as subjugating an alpha."

The other man laughed.

"Truth well spoken." Pine leaned forward, picked up a tea cup and saucer and sipped on his tea, still looking at you. "Would you consider sharing her?" 

_What the fuck? How could this guy be so casual about this? What the --_

As if Loki could read your thoughts, his finger slipped between your skin and your collar and he pulled you a little closer, rubbing his thumb over your cheek. 

"I generally don't share my pets. Especially when she's still in training."

_Generally? _

You were positively going to kill him when this was over.

"What a shame. I think we could have a lot of fun." His eyes were still holding your gaze. "The four of us."

Your heart was beating so loudly that you couldn't hear what Loki replied to him and finally tore your eyes away. You were sure your face was bright red now.

"She has a lovely blush", you heard Pine say.

"She has, indeed." When Loki's fingers tenderly touched your hair, you felt yourself lean into the touch. He had promised you he wouldn't let anyone else touch you, hadn't he?

_"Nobody will touch you. You are mine for the night, so you have my protection as well as my loyalty."_

You suddenly felt very safe with him.

The girl at Pine's feet regarded you with curiosity now that her master had taken an interest in you and offered you a smile when you looked at her which you hesitantly returned. Pine reached for some food and held it out to the woman, whose mouth closed around it without hesitation. You watched with fascination as Pine kept feeding his pet while he talked to Loki. 

_You were so going to quit, if Loki tried that on you._

"Are you hungry, little one?" Loki's voice was soft, almost caring and you nodded instinctively, before you realised what you had done.

Loki held a sandwich out to you and your eyes flicked up to meet his. They weren't intense or cold or even mischievous. They were soft and deep.

Trust me, they seemed to say.

You could feel Pine's eyes on you, so you leaned forward to take a bite. 

"Good girl." The whispered praise sent a trickle of warmth through you. Loki let you take a couple of more bites, before he finished off the rest. It was a casual but intimate gesture. Him sharing a sandwich with you. 

Something deep inside you stirred.

You blinked as you came to the slightly horrifying realisation that you had made a grave mistake in agreeing to this mission. Loki may just see it as a game - but sitting at his feet, being fed by him, hearing his praise and receiving those gentle touches - it - well, it pushed all the right buttons. As embarrassing and terrifying as it was to admit this to yourself.

It didn't only turn you on, it made you want to crawl onto his lap and snuggle up in the safety in his arms. You wanted him to keep you safe. You wanted him to take care of you. 

You stared up at him with large eyes.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

Part of you really wanted this.

Loki nudged a slice of fruit to your lips and this time you opened them without hesitation. His focus seemed to be on the conversation with Pine, but ever so often his thumb would brush your cheek in a tender way. The gesture made you aware of how much you craved touch. And tender affection. As Loki conversed an kept feeding you, you were left with unfamiliar thoughts and confusing feelings.

After pushing a piece of luscious creamy cake into your mouth, Loki wiped his thumb over your bottom lip in an attempt to clean it, while you simultaneously used your tongue to lick your lip - and ended up licking Loki's finger. 

Both of you froze.

Loki's thumb was still on your lip but neither of you moved, then he lowered his gaze those green-blue eyes catching yours.

Sure, you could have told yourself that your motives were entirely innocent and honourable when you took his thumb into your mouth, sucking it gently. You could have told yourself that you did it, because you didn't want to spoil the mission. Make Pine suspicious.

But you knew that it wasn't the reason you did it. It was the look in Loki's eyes. The god's pupils dilated as you stroked the pad of his thumb with the tip of your tongue. The blue disappeared entirely, leaving two pools of black instead. You could feel how he desired you and it felt good. Better than good. You felt powerful.

Loki stilled, then he gently pushed his thumb deeper into your mouth, smoothing it over your tongue. You closed your eyes and mewled softly. When you opened them, there was a devious smile on the god's face and he pulled away.

_Good god. _

You didn't dare to look over at Pine, but buried your face against Loki's leg. A moment later, his fingers combed through your hair and you felt a feeling of comfort washing over you.

_Just focus on killing him. _

_Holy Mother of God, please let this evening be over quickly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts...
> 
> I stole the polar eyes (and a couple of other things) of "my" Jonathan Pine from brilliant Caffiend's "Everyone Has A Vice, Pine. What Is Yours?" ... it's so worthwhile checking it out if you like "Daddy" Pine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you get to face the consequences of disobedience
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for your comments!! It really helps and offers a lot of encouragement :)

As the evening dragged on Pine kept asking Loki endless questions - quite likely to gage his trustworthiness. You didn't know much about this mission and why Loki was trying to get into Pine's business, or whatever this business was. But you knew that Pine was potentially dangerous, so the less you knew the better for you. Tony had been hesitant about involving you at all, but Loki had requested you to assist him.

Loki. 

He'd actually managed to talk you into this. You started to understand why they said he had a silver tongue. 

Generally, you liked adventures, this particular mission was a little more adventurous then you'd expected it to be and the fact that the dark god was aware that you'd been flirting with him in the past ... well, you actually hadn't. You'd been trying to do the exact _opposite_ of flirting with him and you thought you'd always done really well to hide your attraction to the sassy, dark villain.

You'd licked his finger. And enjoyed it. Quite obviously. Sweet baby Jesus, there was no way to weasel your way out of this. It was plain as day that you were attracted to him and the dark god was, of course, taking full advantage of it. His fingers hadn't stopped ghosting over your skin since you'd hidden your face against his leg.

Right now, they trailed down your neck to your shoulder, massaging it lightly. You closed your eyes relaxing into his touch. It almost felt as though he was purposefully comforting you and you were grateful for that, because you could feel Pine's icy gaze on you. You just hoped that their conversation would come to an end soon.

To your dismay your bladder started announcing its presence and you did your best not to fidget, but you also weren't quite sure what to do.

_"You will not speak without my permission."_

_Well, did that include speaking about going to the bathroom? _

For god's sake, you were a grown up person. You didn't need anyone's permission to go to the bathroom. This was absolutely ridiculous.

_It's just a mission. You can do this for a couple of hours. Just play along. _

That must be how dogs feel when their owners are chatting and chatting while the dog's desperately trying to go outside and pee. By the end of this ordeal, you would surely have developed a lot more compassion towards those furry friends. You inconspicuously nudged Loki's knee Loki and he leaned forward.

“What is it, pet?” How could he sound so casual when he called you that?

You looked up at him, opened your mouth and then decided otherwise.

_"You will not speak without my permission."_

_Gah._

A smirk appeared on his lips, which let you return to your previous plan of killing him when this was over.

"You have permission to speak when I ask you a direct question.” Loki whispered, with an unmistakable hint of amusement in his voice. 

_Smug bastard. I am SO going to kill you for this. _

You held his gaze, hoping he could read your thoughts right now.

“I have to use the bathroom.” You muttered, attempting to sound as sweet as possible to hide the annoyance that was bubbling up inside you.

"Can I show her to the girl's room, daddy?" Pine's pet asked before Loki could reply. She sounded overly excited at the prospect.

_Holy Cow, she really called him daddy?_

When your eyes shifted towards the couple, your gaze unfortunately met Pine's. There was no way to tell what was going on behind those polar eyes of his, but you were sure his thoughts were far from innocent. There was something feral in the way he looked at you that resembled a predator closing in on his prey. His gaze seemed to strip your soul right out of you.

"Of course, darling." the man replied, with a voice soft as velvet, "That is - only if Mr Laufeyson agrees, of course." Pine raised his eyebrows in question as he lifted his gaze to Loki. 

The god's eyes narrowed and he seemed to hesitate, but then he nodded. Pine leaned forward and released his pet from the leash. Loki unclipped your own leash but when you rose to your feet, he wrapped his fingers around your wrist and pulled you close.

"Remember the rules, pet." The sharpness of his tone sent a shiver through you. You merely nodded and followed the tall blonde to the bathrooms. After you relieved yourself, you splashed some water into your face and stared at your reflection in the mirror.

_Girl, you can do this. You can get yourself through this in one piece. It's only a couple more hours - maybe even less. _

You rolled your eyes.

_Yeah, a couple more hours in the company of a man devoured you with his eyes and an infuriatingly attractive god who let you lick his finger and called you pet. _

_One day you'll laugh about it. Just get out there and do it._

"You looked thirsty, I got you some juice.” The blonde woman said when you came out of the bathrooms. She held a glass in one hand and stretched the other one out towards you. “I'm Jed, by the way.” 

“Maria." You answered and shook her hand. Maria was the fake name you'd used since high school, whenever you didn't want to give your real name away, so it flowed easily from your lips. Jed handed you a glass flute with what looked like orange juice. You frowned and stared at the glass.

_"You will not eat or drink without my permission."_

_Did that mean that you couldn't drink this? _ _God, this whole rule-thing was infuriating and confusing. _

"I - maybe, I shouldn't -" You stammered.

She smiled smugly. "Do you need him to give you permission to drink?”

Something inside you rebelled at her words.

_Damn it! You were thirsty. You had a glass of juice in your hand and you didn't need anyone's permission to drink, did you?_

And yet you hesitated. That was until Jed opened her mouth again.

"He's not here right now and I won't tell him. It'll be our little secret." She whispered conspiratorially. "Unless you're too afraid of course."

You glared at her, swiped the glass out of her hand and downed it. It was orange juice. And it tasted delicious apart from a slightly bitter aftertaste, which you dismissed. 

"Thank you." You handed the glass back to her. 

"Sure thing." Jed turned and started walking back to the lounge. "Would you like me to give you a little tour before we return to our masters?"

_"You will not move without my permission."_

_Oh for heaven's sake!_

As much as your inner rebel wanted you to go against the rules, you shook your head.

"I really shouldn't."

"Oh, come on, we'll make it quick." She smiled, took your hand and pulled you along behind her.

"So, how long have you been with your master?"

_"You will not speak without my permission."_

_Shit. _

_You weren't actually allowed to interact with anyone apart from Loki if you followed these rules._

"Uh - I actually shouldn't be speaking to you."

_This situation was entirely awkward. And utterly ridiculous._

"Ah yes, don't speak. Don't eat or drink. Don't move without permission, right?" Jed winked at you.

You nodded.

“It's the basic rules.” She shrugged. “But we're not with our masters right now, so - do these rules still apply?"

_A free spirit,_ you thought,_ and dangerous_. But you liked her because of it. She was a strong woman, even with the collar around her neck.

"So, what kind of punishment has he got in store if he finds out you misbehaved?”

_Wait - what? Punishment? _

_"You will be disciplined accordingly."_

_Shit. Had he been serious about that?_

_You were knee deep in trouble if he had. But he wouldn't - would he?_

_ "Just behave and you won't find out. I will not allow this mission to falter because of a misbehaving pet." _

_ He was serious about it. _

“Can we get back to the tea lounge?" You asked when Jed led you into another lounge that was decorated in shades of blue.

"Are you worried?"

_Yup. You were. _

"You – you won't tell him anything, will you?”

“I'm not obligated to. So, no, I won't.”

You relaxed a little, but an uneasy feeling twisted your gut. Something wasn't right.

"My daddy really likes you." Jed suddenly said. "I haven't seen him interested in another's pet in a while."

_Yikes. Was she jealous?_

"I'm loyal to my master." You said firmly, trying to make sure she got the point that you weren't interested in Pine.

"Jonathan had other pets before - we shared some. I'm his longterm relationship.” She held up her hand wiggled her fingers at you - her ring finger held a gold ring. “We are married." 

_Bloody Hell! This was Mrs Pine?_

You tried to wrap your mind around what you had just learned. Not only was she his pet, they surely kept their relationship open if they "shared". God Lord, you'd never even had more than one boyfriend at a time or even thought about having sex with more than one person. And this whole pet thing ... 

"It's my - it's my first time as a pet." You confessed.

“Oh, yeah, that is quite obvious, darling. You're far too defiant. That's exactly why Jonathan wants you. My husband's into discipline and he's not as lenient as your master. Jonathan would have punished you just for _looking_ at another man in his presence.”

You swallowed.

"He enjoys breaking a strong will." Jed said casually.

"So - what - what about you? Did he - break you?" 

"He found his match in me", she smiled and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "And I have a thing for CNC. So we're the perfect match."

"CNC?"

"Consensual non-consent." Jed offered you a sly smile. "Your master seems like someone who'd enjoy that kind of thing, so you'll learn about it soon enough."

_Uh, ok. Maybe you didn't really want to know?_

“But he's too soft. You need a stronger hand, I can clearly see it in your eyes.”

_Jeepers creepers ... what the --?_

You were relieved when you reached the tea lounge and could settle back at Loki's feet. You noticed his eyebrow raised slightly when you leaned in and willingly to offer your throat, so that he could leash you, before you slumped back against his leg and focused on the sensation of his fingers stroking the skin of your neck. 

As the conversation continued, you started to become aware of an unfamiliar heat spreading through your body. Loki's touch grew more intense, making your skin tingle and it stirred up a not so subtle sense of excitement.

You tried to focus on their conversation, relieved when you realised they were ready to wrap it up. Just then, Loki smoothed his fingers along your cheek and throat. Goosebumps bloomed on your skin and a painful throb between your thighs made you clench them together and wrap both of your arms tightly around Loki's leg. 

_Holy cow, you really needed to feel him. _

You pressed your upper body against Loki's leg, panting softly.

His movements stilled, then his fingers slipped to the back of your head and you moaned at the sensation of them threading through your hair. At that moment he clenched his hand. Painfully fisting your strands he pulled your head backwards forcing you to look up at him. You hissed in pleasure. 

_Shit. Why did all this turn you on? Why were you ..._

_Holymotherofchrist._ His eyes were so deep. So dark.

"Would you like to come up and sit on my lap, pet?" Loki asked in a deceivingly soft voice that held the familiar purr.

_God, yes._

The dark god let go of your hair and you climbed the couch and straddled him, pressing your now uncomfortably hot body to his in an attempt to feel as much of him as possible. All you wanted was to be close to him. Touch him. Feel his touch.

Much to your disappointment, Loki didn't touch you.

"What did you give her?" You heard him ask and the question brought you back to the awareness that you had company. Somehow you'd completely forgotten about them, now that your entire attention was focused on Loki. 

"Just something to loosen her up a little." It was Jed who answered. 

"You've been a very bad girl, little one." Loki growled softly and you were suddenly alarmed by the chill in his voice. You gripped the fabric of his shirt tighter, but stilled otherwise.

"Did you have a drink without my permission?" His voice was different. Low and cold. It didn't hold the usual sass either.

You nodded slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening, while at the same time not getting distracted by the throbbing need of your body.

"Just juice." You whispered, feeling hot and needy and - unusually helpless. Loki had withdrawn his hands completely and after feeling them on your skin all evening you really needed his touch. 

"And what _else_ did you do without my permission?" You averted your eyes when he held your gaze.

_Why did you have the terrible feeling you'd be in big trouble if you admitted all of your sins?_

You decided to shake your head.

"Liar." Was all Loki said and his voice was like ice.

When you raised your eyes to meet his blue ones, they were devoid of all softness and in this moment you remembered you who you were facing. Loki of Asgard, the Demi-god who'd attacked New York and tried to take over your planet.

Who also happened to be a most powerful sorcerer with inhuman strength.

"You are a very bad girl." His voice was so low that it resembled a growl more than anything else and you felt a trickle of pleasure between your legs. "You disobeyed me deliberately _and_ you lied to me in front of our hosts. Do you know what that means?"

You shook your head.

_No, you actually had no idea what that meant._

You tightened your fingers, fisting his shirt. The entire situation was utterly confusing. 

"I'm sorry", you whispered.

“It was my fault”, Jed fell in, “I should have known that she wasn't allowed, but she looked so thirsty.”

Loki's eyes snapped up to hers and he growled. You froze in fear as a subtle wave of his anger hit you.

“Is your pet telling me that I am unable to take care of my property?" Loki's voice was low snarl and Jed's eyes widened a little. She quickly shook her head. "No, I - I wasn't." 

Pine on the other hand grinned and pulled Jed close by her collar.

“Looks like my little pet is a jealous." He tugged on her leash. "It wasn't nice of you to get the sweet girl in trouble, dear."

That's when it clicked.

The heat in your body. The arousal. The oversensitivity to Loki's touch.

The bitter aftertaste of the orange juice.

Jed had _drugged_ you.

"Why not take her to the blue lounge to discipline her, you'll have a bit more privacy there." Pine suggested. "I can see she's terrified.”

For a moment you thought there was a flash of red in Loki's eyes and you blinked. He was angry. Really angry.

Paradoxically, you nuzzled closer to him. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered again, but Loki ignored you. He glared at Pine.

“She broke every single rule and she lied to me. She doesn't _deserve_ privacy.” The dark god hissed. 

"Loki." You spoke his name softly, then pulled yourself closer, bringing your lips to his ear so that the others couldn't hear you. "You scare me, please."

“What did you just call me?”

“Please, this isn't -”

You whined when he gripped your hair tightly and pressed his lips to your ear.

“No, darling, this isn't a game. I warned you. But you decided to jeopardize this mission and now you have to deal with the consequences.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

He was really going through with this. 

“It's too late now to fear me. You should have had the wisdom to do that before you decided to disobey me.”

Part of you wanted to run in this moment, while another - evidently insane part of you - was overcome with the urge to kiss him. _Violently_.

“Over my lap.” He whispered into your ear, his breath tickling your skin.

“What?” You squeaked.

“I am going to have to give you your punishment.” Loki let go of your hair and leaned back. 

“Right – right here?” Your voice was shaky. Partly from the disbelief, partly from something that you couldn't quite define. You accredited it to the drugs that his words made you shiver in anticipation.

“Lay across my lap, pet. Now.”

Shockingly, you did just that. You slid off his lap and knelt down beside him, lowering your body so that it lay across his thighs. 

“Hands behind your back.” He ordered.

You weren't sure why you were still playing along here. Sure, you didn't want to jeopardise the mission, but ... but it was almost as part of you _wanted_ to deal with the consequences. Most likely the part of you that had also wanted to lick and suck Loki's finger. 

You winced when the god tied the leash around your wrists to secure them, the gesture sending a rush of heat between your legs.

_Jesus, what was wrong with you?_

In one quick move, Loki hoisted you higher up his lap. You wiggled in protest when his hands slipped under the skirt of your dress and pushed it up, but you were unable to hold back the small moan that escaped you when his flat, cool hand smoothed over your buttocks.

His touch felt so good. 

_Crikey, what the hell was he doing? What the hell were you thinking? _

Your rational mind tried to reach out to you through the fog of the drugs and the haze of pleasure which was mixed with fear. You realised that you were on the verge of tears. 

"Five for drinking without my permission. Five for speaking without my permission. And another five for lying to me. I will give you a third of your punishment now, because I know this is your first time in public, you'll receive the rest of you punishment at home."

His free hand wrapped around your hair and came to a rest on your head.

“You will count."

You gasped when a burning pain shot through you.

Shit, he hit you harder than he could have. It didn't sting. It bloody _burnt!_

“Loki!” You shrieked.

“Three more for calling me by my name.”

His flat hand collided with your backside again and you yelped.

_Jesus Christ - anyone - help me. _

“You better start counting, pet.” Loki growled and hit you again. 

“One!” You gasped.

Another burning pain shot through you, tears shooting out of your eyes and dripping down your nose.

“Two!” 

And another.

"Three!"

Loki's cool fingers brushed over your tender skin before he hit you again and this time you moaned softly, pushing your legs together.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

"Four!" You quickly squeezed out, trying to focus on the counting and not on the throb between your legs - or the distinct hardness that was growing against the part of your body that was pressed over the god's crotch.

"Five!" You yelped, more tears dripping down your nose. 

_Focus on the counting. And the pain. No maybe not the pain, as it seemed directly connected to your pleasure._

"Six!" You stammered. 

Every time he hit you, you'd feel a jolt of pleasure shooting through you.

_God, you hated him._

Loki moved the hand that lay on your head and your eyes flicked over to Pine, tears gathering in them when the dark god's hand collided with your backside again.

"Seven!"

The man in the blue suit watched you intently and you could clearly see the envy in his icy gaze. He envied Loki for being the one to punish you. It should have disgusted you. 

Pine's lips parted slightly when his hand slipped between his legs and a painful throb of pleasure settled between your thighs at the awareness that watching turned him on. When gaze of his polar blue eyes met yours, you pressed your own eyes shut.

"Eight!" You hissed between clenched teeth.

You hated them. Both of them. All three of them. You couldn't believe that Jed, another woman, had deliberately set you up. 

You'd never felt so humiliated in your entire life.

You felt like a whore. A cheap slut. An object. Nothing more.

But the worst part about it was that you _enjoyed_ it. It turned you on. Even the fact that Pine enjoyed watching.

You were appalled by yourself. You were ashamed.

A needy moan escaped you when Loki's hand smoothed over you burning bottom and you bit your lip.

_Whore._

With a quick move he released your wrists from the fetters of your leash and pulled you upright, moving you so that you straddled him. Instinctively, you dug your face into his shoulder and sobbed.

You hated him. 

But you hated yourself more.

“Shh, little one, it's over. You did well.”

“I hate you.” You sobbed.

“I know.” He sounded sad. He really did. But you couldn't care less. 

“I hate you so much.”

Loki's hands rubbed gently up and down your back, squeezing your shoulder blades and smoothing over your hair.

"You did so well, darling." He whispered softly. "You took it so well."

_Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

You sniffled and sobbed and hugged him tighter, because his touch and his words offered you comfort. And right now, you needed comfort. Your ass throbbed and much to your confusion and shock, your soft parts were even worse. Your knickers weren't damp. They were _wet_.

Nothing made sense anymore, but clinging to the very man who had just abused you, seemed to be the only thing that offered you stability right now. Because as insane as it was, you felt safe with him. 

“We will excuse ourselves to one of the suites. My secretary will be in touch with you.” You heard Pine say and hid your face in the crook of Loki's neck. After the couple left you took a few minutes to pull yourself together and moved away from Loki. He tried to catch your gaze, but you avoided his eyes.

"Sweet one."

How could his voice be filled with such tenderness after what he'd done to you mere minutes ago?

"Don't _'sweet one'_ me." You wished your own voice was stronger or at least spiteful, but it wasn't. You slipped off the god's lap and stood, albeit on wobbly legs, straightened your dress and pushed up your chin. "I want to go home. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please, let me know what this was like, because honestly, I got no idea ... all I know is that Loki will quite likely need to gently (or not so gently) fuck some sense into her, because right now, she's very confused - and hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and you get to clarify some things .. in a Loki kind of way

Neither of you spoke on the ride back. You kept your gaze out the window avoiding any eye contact with Loki at all costs. There was a wild mixture of emotions inside you that was difficult to comprehend, so in the end you decided to settle with being angry. 

“You will need to speak to me sooner or later”, Loki said softly in an attempt to start a conversation.

“No, I won't.” You snapped, pressing your lips together and keeping your gaze out the window.

The dark god sighed audibly, but didn't say anymore.

_Good._ Because as much as you would have liked to scream at him and tell him what an utterly despicable example of the male species he was, you couldn't trust yourself not to crack and end up sobbing against his shoulder or kissing him. Which you were determined to avoid.

When the car stopped in front of the building you lived in, you got out quickly and without saying goodbye or even so much as looking at Loki.

You would have to face him at some stage. Tomorrow, to be precise, when you went to work. But tomorrow would be another day, while right now, you just wanted to take a bath and then roll up in bed and make sense of your emotions.

By the time you had ascended the front steps and fished the keys out of your bag you heard the car drive off.

_Good._ At least he wasn't trying to make a scene. He was giving you space.

_But was that really what you wanted?_

Part of you wished that Loki would have had the guts to come after you. Apologise or something.

You turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

_Girl, get a grip. He's not even human. He considers himself a superior species. He's not going to care if he hurt your feelings or not – no matter how much you would like him to._

A hand reached past you to hold the door open and you screamed in surprise and shock, earning a look of bewilderment from the dark god, who had noiselessly appeared behind you and was now holding the door open for you to step through.

“What do you think you're doing?” You hissed.

_Gees. Why were you so annoyed now to see him? Hadn't you just WANTED him to come after you?_

Well, now that he was here, you weren't sure if that was _really_ what you wanted. You weren't actually sure what it was you wanted. Or how to deal with him.

“Why don't you just leave me alone?” You muttered and entered your apartment building with Loki in tow.

“You have been drugged and are emotionally unstable, it would be irresponsible to leave you alone in this state.”

You snorted.

“And it wasn't _irresponsible_ of you to spank me, was it?” There was no way to hide the bitterness in your voice.

“I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures, had you just followed three simple instructions.” He growled softly.

“So the blame's on me then?” You felt your anger flare up like a roaring fire. 

_Good, at least that was a clear emotion to hold on to._

“Had you followed the rules none of this would have happened!” Loki raised his voice ever so slightly and you turned around and glared at him.

“Don't you _dare_ lecture me, Loki!" For the blink of a moment he looked taken aback. It seemed that even a god had sense enough not to provoke an already furious woman any further. 

You spun around on your heels and ascended the stairs to your apartment on the second floor. Loki followed you upstairs and down the hallway to your door.

“I thought you realised that the rules were there to keep you safe. Instead, you needed to stubbornly prove your independence." He huffed. 

“Well, Mister 'God of Tutelage', maybe if you would have _talked_ me through this whole 'mission', I would have known what to expect. But _you_ needed to stubbornly prove that you're the one in control, I guess.” You mimicked him. 

Loki's large hand came to a rest on your shoulder and you flinched, your anger instantly mixing with fear.

_Shit. _ _Why'd you always have to talk back? He'd spanked you without batting an eyelid - God only knew what else he was capable of doing._

Loki pulled his hand back.

"I am not going to hurt you", he said softly, seemingly aware of your thoughts. “But had I been lenient with you it would have blown our cover. A pet as disobedient as you were would never go unpunished." He sighed. "I believe that Jed set you up on purpose. To test us. I couldn't risk all the work that Tony and I had put into this." His blue eyes regarded you with what you would have called concern and you almost relented. Almost believed him. That was until he said, "You would have been safe, had you just --”

“Followed the rules??" You were sure that this man was the embodiment of peskiness. “Will you just _stop_ repeating that all this was my fault? You could have _warned_ me.”

“I did. It was you who decided not to take me seriously.”

_Gah!!_

“No, you didn't! You didn't warn me! God, you're such an ass, Loki! Why the hell did you even drag me into this? Do you get some kind of malicious satisfaction from hurting me? Like that pervert, Pine?”

You fiddled with your apartment keys. You were so unbelievably mad right now and at the same time you were aware that something inside you threatened to break. It was all too much. Your body was still hot and needy, your mind was foggy and your emotions in complete shambles. And this guy had the nerves to tell you that this was all your fault?

_What an absolute ass! _

_Just don't burst into tears right now. Hold them in until you're inside._

_Why could he not just apologise?_

“I made a mistake.” Loki's voice had completely lost its bite.

“You're a _god_, Loki, how could you ever make a mistake?" You didn't even want to hide the spite in your voice. You were sick of him playing games with you. “Since it's all my fault, why are you even here, if I'm so pathetic?”

You slipped the key in the lock, but before you could turn it, Loki's hand wrapped around yours to keep you from opening the door.

“I am here, because I hurt the one person I had no intention of hurting.” His mouth was close to your ear, you could feel his breath on your skin, but he didn't touch you otherwise.

_W-what?_

“I hurt the one person I have come to _adore_ in this pathetic realm."

Of course, he couldn't say something nice without adding an insult to your world at least. Loki's hand lifted away from yours, when you didn't make any move to escape and he stepped back to give you space. 

"Have you truly never wondered why I come down to your office to complete even the most menial tasks? I could easily send one of those electronic mails instead.”

_What --?_

You took a deep breath and turned around. Loki stood a few feet away from you, the warm light illumining his pale features and the look in his eyes was so soft --

You stopped yourself.

_He was manipulating you, like he always did. He evidently knew your weak spots and right now he was trying to sweet talk you._

“You are attempting so hard to hide from me, little deer, and yet I can see straight through you. But what I have seen so far, wasn't at all what I expected.”

His voice was like velvet – his eyes so soft. When he took a step towards you, you retreated, bumping against your apartment door.

_Shit._

“You are always so defiant - and yet so innocent. And over time, you utterly charmed me.”

_God of Lies. He's the God of Lies. He's buttering you up. _

You weren't going to fall for that.

“I – I'm not as innocent as you think.” You stuttered, not sounding as fiery and stern as you had intended.

_Damn him._

You clenched your teeth and tried hard to re-ignite your anger. Then Loki's hand settled on the wall next to your head and he leaned forward slightly, so that you had to tilt your head upwards to look at him.

“You are even more innocent than I thought.”

_You sucked his thumb - that was entirely innocent, was it?_

Loki licked his lips.

“And you felt how much power you hold over me, did you not?” His eyes were almost black now, his face far too close to yours. His lips …

_Wait. Was he reading your mind?_

“Loki -”

“What, my little deer?” His lips were hovering above yours.

“Stop." You managed to get out. "Stop manipulating me.”

He didn't move.

“Is that what you think? That I am manipulating you? No, my sweet temptress, it is you who has enthralled me. You were the reason I lost my head and gave in to my anger. That is why I punished you in front of him. Because I couldn't let him believe he had even the smallest chance of claiming you. The desire in Pine's eyes every time he looked at you - I needed to show him that you were mine." Loki's voice had dropped to a low growl. "Mine alone."

It should have alarmed you. Should have ...

He stepped up closer, his body touching yours, and you felt your knees buckle when he brushed his lips against yours.

“I – I still hate you”, you whispered.

"Then show me how much", he growled softly against your lips.

For the fraction of a moment, you did nothing. Paralysed by the tension between you. Then you reached up and dug your fingers into his hair. Loki groaned in approval when you roughly pulled him towards you, meeting his parted lips with yours and pushed your tongue into his mouth. It was a messy kiss. Messy and absolutely, terribly, unbelievably good. Loki's tongue was just as dominant as the rest of him. His hard body pushed you against the door of your apartment and his hands were all over you.

_Shoot. This is escalating way too quickly. Far too quickly._

It was the last rational thought you had, before your mind was drowned by a flood of sensations and the burning need of your body. After that, there was only one thought left:

_Fuck me, Loki._

“Step aside”, the god whispered against your lips. He reached behind you, unlocked the door and pushed you through it. 

As soon as you were inside, Loki slammed the door shut with his foot and shoved you up against the wall, bringing your legs around his hips. His tongue probed your mouth while he impatiently pushed the dress up your thighs. His fingers were sliding the lace of your panties aside and the tip of his hard member slid along your warmth. The fleeting thought of how he had undone his pants so quickly was abandoned just as quickly, when Loki entered you with a loud groan.

_He was large._

You scratched your nails down his neck as he buried himself inside you with one sharp thrust.

_Sweet Mother of God, he was large. _

_No, he was actually perfect. _

His length stretched you enough to press against all those sensitive spots of yours as he filled you in a most delightful way.

_Holy Christ._

Loki's lips abandoned yours in favour of your neck, while one of his hands squeezed your breast and the other gripped your hip tightly. He didn't waste any time, but snapped his hips upwards in short, deep thrusts as he took you hard against the wall. All you could do was cling on to him, moan his name and - let go.

Afterwards you only remembered clutching his hair and shoulders as wave after wave of bliss washed over you, your body finally finding the relief it yearned for. Loki rode you through your high and only stilled when your body started loosing its tension and you grew limp in his arms. He peppered incredibly tender kisses down your neck.

"Better?" He breathed against your skin.

All you were able to do was nod and try to gather yourself while his lips caressed you and his hands stroked up and down your sides. He was still hard, you could feel him throbbing inside you, so you started moving your hips.

"Shh. Stay still." he pressed a kiss on your neck.

“Don't you want to come?” You whispered.

“Not yet.” He took your earlob between his teeth and you moaned. “I am far from finished with you", his soft, devious chuckle sent shivers down your spine.

"Where is your bedroom, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be longer, I just couldn't finish it in time - so I thought I post the first part at least :) the rest will follow soon..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your enthusiastic comments and support!! 💕 it means a lot and is a great encouragement. :)))
> 
> so, here we go... Loki's working hard to make her his ... which means - basically pure smut...

“Where is your bedroom, darling?” he breathed against your skin.

“Second door on the left”, you muttered.

Wrapping his arms around you, Loki pushed away from the wall and held you in place - neatly impaled on his proud manhood - as he carried you into your bedroom.

A couple of moments later, you found yourself straddling the lap of the dark god, who had settled on the edge of your bed. A devious smirk appeared on his lips when he hooked a finger through the ring of your collar and pulled you close for a kiss.

“Ride me, pet.” He whispered against your lips. And even though it was nearly inaudible, spoken in a husky, unbearably low voice, it was undeniably a command and not a request. 

Something inside you melted. Your defiance drained away, leaving you with only one need. To please him.

Loki's ocean-eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted, when you started moving your hips.

_“You felt how much power you hold over me, did you not?" _

_Yes. You felt it then, and you could feel it now._

And it was titillating and confusing at the same time. 

The god drew a deep breath and opened his eyes to catch your gaze as one of his hands came up to the small of your neck, his fingers gingerly stroking your skin before his hand slipped down to your throat, lying there latently as those blue green eyes seemed to examine your soul. 

"You are mine." The simple statement made you whimper and elicited a desperate need to get him deeper, so you pushed yourself down on him, grinding your hips into his. 

The grip of his hand tightened, his slender and incredibly strong fingers closing around your throat, squeezing slowly but hard enough to make you gasp for air. Loki's eyes never left yours, his gaze boring into your being. Time seemed to stand still as you held his gaze and focused on making your breathing as shallow as possible. You should have panicked. Or at least been afraid. But the the pleasure that drowned your being in this moment, overrode all fear. Or maybe, it was the fear you were thriving on. 

"I'm yours, Loki", you heard yourself whisper and his gaze shifted from your eyes to your lips. He released your throat and slid his fingers up your chin, tracing your lips with his index finger, before he pushed it into your mouth. 

His eyes found yours again as you caressed his finger with your tongue, twirling and sucking and moaning softly. Another finger joined the first, gliding over your tongue and shamelessly taking possession of your mouth. You tilted your hips, riding him faster. He moved his fingers in rhythm with your hips and you moaned and sucked harder on those deliciously lewd fingers, until they fucked your mouth with unrestrained passion. 

Good god, when had you become so wanton?

Your hands gripped the lapels of Loki's suit.

Deeper. You needed him deeper. 

"That's it, my sweet girl. You are mine. All mine. Now, let go."

With a loud moan you bit down hard. The tension dissolved. Your eyes closed. Your needy moans turned into soft groans as your movements slowed and you ran your tongue along the tips of his fingers that were still in your mouth. Just when you started to relax completely, Loki withdrew his fingers from your mouth and slid them into your dress, teasing your nipple with his moist fingers.

He chuckled softly when you whined and started to buck your hips again. His other hand slipped between your bodies, those deft fingers small rubbing circles around your clit, inflaming more need. 

"Loki", you muttered, clasping his shoulders.

"I will not allow you to relax, darling." He purred. "Not yet."

_Devil._

He was toying with you. And you didn't even mind. 

You ground your warmth against his fingers and leaned forward to trail your lips over his neck. He smelled good. Fresh and cool. Like rich forest or crisp mountain air. 

You moaned softly. You wanted more. More of him. It wasn't anything like you to be so needy. So desperate. But Loki was like a drug. As a matter of fact, you didn't _want_ him to allow you to relax. You wanted him to fuck you until you couldn't take any more and then make you beg him for more.

_It's the effect of the drugs,_ you told yourself._ it had to be the drugs._

With an impatient groan, you pushed his suit jacket over his shoulders and accidentally tore out the first two buttons of his shirt in an attempt of undoing them. Loki sniggered softly, then his clothes disappeared in a shimmer of green light. 

You halted.

_He could magick away his clothes? _

You wondered what else he was able to do with his magic.

“What would you like me to do with my magic, little minx?” Loki purred into your ear and you squeaked.

“Are you reading my mind again?” You gasped. 

“I wouldn't dare.” He pressed a kiss on the shell of your ear.

“You're an ass”, you breathed softly and his fingers abandoned your warmth to slip under your dress and pull it over your head in one quick movement.

"You would not want me any other way, pet."

But before you could offer him a cocky reply, he fisted your hair with one hand and cupped your breast with the other.

"And I am aware that you need a firm hand, darling."

_Good god._

He pulled your head backwards so that he had access to your now exposed breasts. Kneeding your breast with his fingers, he traced your nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth over it. Taking his time, he licked and sucked and nibbled until you moved your hips faster, groaning in frustration because you couldn't feel him enough. Then Loki took your tender bud between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to make it hurt.

You stifled a cry of surprise, shuddered and arched your back. Loki's lips widened into a grin against your skin. 

_Ass._

“Minx.”

He bit you again, harder this time, forcing an embarrassing groan from your throat.

"Ride me harder, pet." He commanded. Loki's flat hands supported your back as he dipped his head and his mouth latched onto your other breast.

“Ohgodyes”, you gasped and Loki hummed, nibbling and licking at your nipple. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and started moving your hips faster, angling them to get more friction. Loki moved his legs further apart, effectively spreading yours even wider and you gasped when he pushed up into you. HIs mouth abandoned your breast and he pulled you up against him, running his lips over your neck and grabbing your ass roughly to push you down on him, his fingers digging into the tender and still sore skin.

You winced, both in pain and pleasure.

_Holymothermary_.

The memories of the spanking flooded back into your mind. You, bent over Loki's lap, your hands bound. The feeling of being entirely at his mercy. The burning pain of the slaps he delivered.

You groaned and rode him harder. 

"My sweet pet", he cooed seductively. "Now, come for me. Make yourself come on your god's cock."

_Shitshitshit._

_Oh god. _

You dug your nails into his skin and he hissed. 

"Good girl. Come for your god, your Lord and master." 

It was all it needed to tip you over the edge. Your hands clenched in his hair, your core tightened around him and your entire body tensed in an orgasm that was like nothing you'd experienced before. You desperately clung to him, riding him through the waves of pleasure until your body slowed down on its own accord.

_Sweet baby Jesus. _

When you finally loosened your grip, you felt rather light-headed.

Loki petted your hair, whispering sweet things into your ear, but he didn't allow you to relax.

"You did well. Taking your pleasure from me. Such a good pet." Loki placed a tender kiss on your cheek, then one on the corner of your mouth. Then his voice dropped to a dangerously low growl. "I believe that _now_ is the time I take my pleasure from you." 

A mixture of fear and excitement filled you when the dark god released you from his lap. 

“Onto your stomach, darling. Arms over your head.”

Something inside you wanted to object, but the authority in his voice did not allow room for arguments. So, to your surprise you obeyed him without resistance.

He slipped his silk tie around your wrists and he tied them to the headpiece of your bed. Your body responded with a throb between your legs, and when Loki's hand travelled down your back, fingers smoothing over your ass to spread your legs so that he could kneel between them, you moaned softly.

Nobody had ever made you feel this way.

“You still have some outstanding punishment, my little pet.” Loki breathed against the skin of your back as he leaned over you, brushing his soft lips along your shoulders.

His words let your mind snap back to reality.

“You - you can't be serious.” You muttered, trying to ignore the throb between your thighs and get a grip of your rational mind.

He couldn't be serious about going through with the spanking he had told you that you would receive at home. 

“And you cannot deny that you rather enjoyed it.” His tongue followed the line of your spine downwards. You shivered.

_Nonono._

You could deal with his seductive words. You could deal with him being all dominant. But this - this was - 

“I'm - I'm not cut out for that kind of thing, Loki.” He didn't reply.

"Please, Loki, don't." You whimpered and yet you could feel your soft parts tingle in anticipation.

“You are _perfect_ for 'that kind of thing'.” Loki breathed against your skin in a voice filled with warmth and evident affection, as he delivered small bites to your lower back. "You are merely denying it. Do not fight it any longer. Give in."

You squirmed underneath him.

"Give yourself to me, pet. Give yourself to your Lord and Master."

_Shit. You were in so much trouble. _

"Loki, please." You whimpered again.

"You crave the feeling of being at my mercy." 

His fingers brushed the sensitive skin of your backside and you flinched. 

"You crave the pleasure that comes with pain."

“I - I don't." You choked out defensively. Part of you was still resisting, while another just wanted to do what he suggested. 

_Give in. Surrender. _

"You were so deliciously wet when I punished you. I could smell your arousal - it was rather distracting, pet." Loki trailed his nose up your back and along your shoulder blades, nuzzling the nape of your neck as he slowly lowered his body down on yours, bracing himself on his elbows. His hardness settled between the cheeks of your ass.

"I didn't - enjoy it!” You were torn between the currents of pleasure that rushed through your body and the humiliation and shame that rose up inside you. 

Loki merely purred. 

"I will look after you, pet. I know exactly what you need."

_No, he didn't. This wasn't what you needed._

"I - I felt like a whore." You whispered, feeling tears welling up in your eyes.

Loki moved his hips, rubbing his hardness against your ass and coaxing a moan from your throat.

“Guilt. Shame. These emotions keep you trapped. I want you to abandon every single ounce of shame”, he whispered into your hair. “And guilt. I _want_ you to be my whore. My salacious little slut. My pet - needy and wanting whenever I desire her. I want you to lose yourself in your desire for me.”

_Why did his voice sound so soothing? Why did it sound as though he was giving you permission to accept something you didn't want to accept?_

“You merely need to accept that you are mine."

_Please, Loki. Just stop talking._

"Accept that you cannot wait to have my cock inside you again."

_Please, just shut up!_

You pressed your hips into the mattress in an attempt to relieve the need between your thighs that was growing more urgent by the moment.

"I am your god – your very _existence. _And your existence is meant for my pleasure", he breathed into your ear. You groaned and instinctively spread your legs further. "There's my little slut. Ready and willing to receive me. So eager. So greedy.”

_Oh Lord._

You pushed your hips up against him. 

"That's my good little pet."

One of his hands pushed underneath you to roughly cup your breast.

"Do you want me?" He nuzzled your ear with his nose, a paradoxically sweet and tender gesture that did not seem to match the dominance he exuded right now. 

"Y-yes", you stammered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. My Lord."

He let out a satisfied purr.

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you, pet?"

"Yes, please." You muttered, then quickly added. "My Lord."

“That's my sweet girl. You are mine, which means that from now on I will take care of you. I will protect you. Give you everything you need.” He kissed your shoulder gently as he whispered the sweet words, then he took a deep breath.

“Now, ask me to deliver the rest of your punishment.” 

_W-what?_

"Ask me to discipline you." A tender lick of his tongue on your skin. A soft nibble.

_No. No way._

"Ask me to hurt you, pet." A gentle bite and your body almost exploded in need.

_Holychristandallthesaints! _

“Please”, you whimpered. "Please ..." You could hardly make out your own voice when you whispered the next words. "Please, hurt me."

Pressing kisses down your spine, the god lifted his body off you. 

“Do you know why I need to discipline you, pet?" He asked in his husky voice.

“Because I didn't trust you", you blurted out. "Had I trusted you I would have obeyed you."

“Good girl.”

His large hands gripped your hips and pulled you up onto your knees and elbows as he settled behind you, one hand resting on your hip while the other came down mercilessly on your already sore bottom. The sting of the first slap made you explode in pleasure. After three more, tears were dripping down your cheeks. But they were tears of embarrassment and shame rather than tears of pain. Loki was right. You wanted this. You wanted him to hurt you.

When he finished, Loki drew his cool tongue over your burning skin, then blew over it, the cool air soothing the pain. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” You panted.

He repeated it on your other cheek and you moaned. 

“I could heal you”, he said as he kept licking and blowing over your skin, “But I want you to remember. I want you to remember who you belong to.”

_Shit. _

His voice and words were even worse than his fingers and his mouth. His voice touched and stroked you in ways that his hands or tongue would never be able to accomplish. Your core was painfully aroused by now but the position Loki had you in, on your knees with your legs slightly spread, didn't allow you to rub against anything to find relief. 

He moved, parting your legs further then his hand slid between your thighs.

_Thank god._

You moaned as you expected him to give you relief, but he merely cupped your warmth.

_Bastard._

“Still so defiant", he whispered, then his voice turned stern. "Who do you belong to?”

He twirled his thumb over your tender bud and you almost cried out, but you tried to hold it back and instead a pitiful sob escaped your throat.

“_Who_ do you belong to, pet?”

“You, Loki. I belong to you.” You panted.

“Are you willing to be my whore?”

“Yes. My Lord.” 

"Are you willing to be my eager little slut?"

"Yes, my Lord."

“Are you ready to be fucked?”

“Oh god, yes.”

A burning pain brought you back to focus as Loki's hand collided with your backside and you yelped in shock. 

"What do you call me?"

"M-master. My Lord." 

_Please. Please, just take me. Fuck me. Do whatever you want with me. Whatever you do, just do it NOW!_

With a loud groan, Loki sank himself into your ridiculously slick core. He didn't take his time, but fucked you hard and fast, gripping your hips so tightly that you winced in pain. He fucked you like he owned you. It was feral and it was incredibly arousing. You dug your face into the pillow to muffle your screams, while you instinctively lifted your ass up towards him.

"My greedy little whore." he growled, his voice hoarse with lust. "You serve your god so well. Let me hear you scream my name, pet."

And when his fingers settled over your clit, you did. You screamed his name. Over and over as you came.

Loki followed you over the edge as he pushed you down onto the mattress with a groan, stretching his body out on top of you and pushing both hands underneath you to cup your breasts. 

“Mine.” He sank his teeth into the base of your neck and you whimpered softly as you felt him pulse and throb inside you.

_Oh god, yes, you wanted him. You wanted him badly._

“That's my good girl.” He sighed softly against your hair.

For a while the two of you just lay there. You could feel Loki's heart beating against your back and his hardness throbbing inside you. His body was cool. Much cooler than normal. Maybe that was due to his heritage. Apparently he wasn't like Thor, but had been adopted.

“I should let you get some rest now, sweet one”, Loki whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“I'm not tired yet.” You lied, feeling utterly exhausted.

He chuckled.

“You will think differently about it in the morning, pet.”

He pushed himself up and untied you. Then he moved off the bed, tossing the tie on the ground. 

“Please, don't go.” You blurted out, before you realised how embarrassingly needy it sounded. 

“I have no intention to leave.” He climbed back onto the bed and pulled you into his arms, placing soft kissed on your face. "I said I would take care of you, didn't I?"

You nodded.

"Now sleep. I will still be here in the morning." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. double feature this time .. enjoy :)

As soon as your mind surfaced from the ever solacing forgetfulness of sleep, the events of last night mercilessly came back to you.

You groaned.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Had it really happened?_

Your muscles were incredibly sore, but even more so was your ass. You cringed and bit your lip. Now that the sunlight was streaming into your bedroom and you felt thirsty and headachy from the drugs, everything left a bitter taste in your mouth. It was one of those moments when you wished you could erase the past 24 hours. You wished the ground would open beneath you and the Earth would have the mercy to swallow you whole - and without questions.

Worse than anything else was the awareness that Loki was still in your bed, spooning you with one arm wrapped around your waist and his face buried in your hair. You could feel his cool breath against your skin.

_Crikey_.

As much as you were mystified and flattered that the god had actually stayed the night, you weren't sure if you were able to face him after all that happened. Carefully, you tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but the grip on you tightened as soon as you moved.

“Where do you think your'e going, little deer?” He whispered in a rough morning voice.

_Not sure. Anywhere, really. Just - out of here._

“I - I should get ready for work.” Was your rather weak and ridiculous excuse.

“Your boss gave you the morning off as far as I am aware.” Loki muttered sleepily.

Your “boss” was currently snuggling up to you in your bed.

_Sweet Lord, have mercy! _

How did you get yourself into this situation? 

Well, strictly speaking, Tony was your boss. Loki was only temporarily your superior.

“You are conflicted again, little deer.”

“And you are reading my mind again.”

“No need to read your mind, your conflicting emotions are quite evident in the tension of your skin, your elevated heart rate and body temperature.”

_Uh._

Loki moved and pressed a soft kiss on your cheek.

“What are you worried about now? Is it the paragraph in your work contract that forbids you to sleep with a superior?”

You froze.

“Shit. Is there a rule like that?”

“I don't know”, Loki purred and nuzzled your face. “But Stark would be a hypocrite if he had rules like that in a contract, considering who he is married to.”

“You're such an ass, Loki.” You murmured and relaxed back against him. “We shouldn't be doing this.”

“I don't care about what we should or should _not_ be doing.”

_Great._

“I'm going to get in trouble.” You sighed.

“I believe you already are", he said with a soft chuckle and pulled you against him, as he brought his mouth close to your ear. "You accepted the God of Mischief as your master last night, little pet. That basically _screams_ trouble … and by the way, I adore the way you scream my name.”

Loki pressed his hardness into your lower back to emphasise his point. 

Your face flushed. Quite likely a deep purple. 

You tried to will your body into not responding to the god's words and touch, but it was useless and the soft throb between your legs told you that you truly were in trouble. When the god's lips brushed your skin in a most tender way and Loki's fingers trailed down your belly between your legs, you couldn't hold back any longer and let out a rather loud moan.

“What does it feel like?" The devil whispered into your ear. "To be at the mercy of your god?” He nestled closer, his hardness unashamedly rubbing against your back.

You bit your lip.

“You're incredibly kinky for a god.”

“Hmm. As I said, gods don't have the same _moral_ limitations mortals have. We are - what would you call it? - more open minded.”

_Moral limitations. Yeah, there's a reason we have those._

“You gave me your consent.” He said softly.

He had a point.

"I - I did." You stammered and pouted. 

“Then, why dwell on it? I am your god after all. Why not allow me to fulfil all your needs? Even those needs you would never dare to admit to anybody else? Admit them to me.”

"Loki ..." 

You weren't sure what to say. He had brought up desires inside you that you'd been entirely unaware of. Maybe even scared of. But after all that happened, you knew, you trusted him. You knew he wouldn't harm you -

_Wait. You trusted him?_

The realisation made you still in his arms.

"Turn around and look at me, pet." You followed his request, meeting the gaze of his green-blue eyes. They were soft. 

"You want me, do you not?" The velvet of his voice seemed to caress your very soul.

"I - I do, but - you - you scare me." 

He laughed softly, breath fluttering against your skin. 

"Is it I - or is it those lewd desires of yours that scare you?"

"I want you to do things with me that aren't -"

"Morally acceptable. Yes, you are repeating yourself, my sweet pet." He leaned forward and captured your lips in a gentle kiss. "Let it go. Trust me." 

He pulled your leg up and over his hip and rubbed his length along your entrance.

“Loki - uh -”

“So sweet.” He purred. "Since you don't have to get me coffee today, I'd suggest we spend the rest of the morning in bed - preferably you riding me. I take care of breakfast and a cab to the Stark tower.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but then he pushed inside you. With a loud, satisfied groan.

_Oh god, you'd forgotten how good it felt to have him inside you._

“I'll make you remember how good it feels to trust your god.” He whispered.

“Get out of my mind.” You hissed.

He chuckled, then his voice dropped to a low purr. 

“My lovely pet.”

The small three letter word was enough to make your core contract in pleasure.

***

An hour and a half later you entered Stark tower together. Loki was his usual haughty self, no more or less the gentleman he had been before. The god followed you into the elevator and for a moment you thought that he might try something. Kiss you or touch you. To your disappointment, he didn't. He stepped inside and stood, like he usually would, slightly in front of you, keeping a polite distance. You kept your eyes straight ahead and caught his reflection in the polished steel. With a small smile, you allowed your gaze to trail over his figure. When it came up to his face, the corners of his mouth curled in a teasing smirk. You narrowed your eyes at him.

That moment the doors opened and Natasha Romanoff stepped inside.

“Morning”, she offered with a smile and both Loki and you acknowledged the greeting. You'd never had much to do with Natasha, since you did not have anything to do with the Avengers. Apart from Loki, of course, who would pop down to your office ever so often. You weren't even sure that Natasha was even aware of your existence.

“Have you changed your hair?” The red-head suddenly asked.

You looked up and then realised that she was speaking to Loki.

“No.” he replied dismissively.

“It looks different.” She narrowed his eyes at him. “And you look a lot more relaxed then usual.”

“Do I now?” Loki's eyes shifted towards her, the slight irritation in his voice noticeable.

“You're wearing the same clothes you wore last night and there are two buttons missing from the shirt, too.” You bit your lips and watched her reflection. She was trying to suppress a grin as she looked at Loki.

You felt your cheeks heat up.

“How very perceptive of you.” Loki's voice was like ice. It was terrifying. And .. exciting. You quickly averted your eyes, keeping them glued to the floor. 

“Well, looks like you finally had some fun, Mischief. You just haven't been yourself lately, spending too much time on the thirteenth floor.”

Loki cleared his throat, but didn't say anything, while you prayed for the elevator to move faster.

“So, does that mean you finally asked her out? Tony said you've been hovering around her office for weeks.”

_What?_

The elevator dinged. Thirteenth floor.

Time to get off.

You didn't hear Loki's answer as you squeezed past them with an apologetic 'excuse me' and hurried out of the elevator, half expecting Loki to come after you, but he didn't. Which was a relief.

You hadn't thought about the consequences of this - this affair or whatever it was. Hadn't thougth about the fact that you were going to be discussed amongst Loki's friends. And work colleagues. Who happened to be the Avengers.

You bit your lip.

_Good god, and Tony?_

Tony had actually known that Loki was into you and had set you up as his temporary assistant?

Or maybe – _because_ of that little fact. Since Loki had apparently been _hovering_ around your office for weeks.

And while it was kind of sweet that it seemed the god hadn't found the courage to ask you out, it was also incredibly irritating. Because it would have given you a choice. It would have given you time to think about this. You wouldn't have had to rush into things head over heels. You could have decided whether you were prepared to go out with him or not. Whether you wanted to date him like a normal person.

For all you knew he was rash, arrogant, dominant and thick-headed. Probably the reason why he was so incredible in bed.

You sank down into your chair, placing your head in your hands.

Reality caught up with you with infuriating speed.

This whole thing was insane. It would never work. It was like going out with a celebrity. You'd have to deal with a whole lot of stuff that wasn't ordinary. Only that this wasn't just a celebrity - Loki was a god. The God of Mischief. He was an alien sorcerer. Ex-villain and wanna-be ruler of your planet. And over a thousand years old.

You rolled your eyes at yourself. Well, the age difference was actually the least of your worries at this stage.

And he was kinky as hell.

You slumped your head onto your desk.

Yes, you had fantasised about him, but fantasy and reality were two different pairs of shoes.

You softly banged your head against your desk.

_Shit._

_Shitshitshit._

How could your life have changed from ordinary, uneventful and boring to becoming a God's pet? Literally overnight?

You groaned in frustration. 

And now what?

What would happen if any of the Avenger's stepped through your door? Did they all know about you and Loki?

They knew that Loki had been spending a lot of time on the thirteenth floor, didn't they? Did they know whose office he was hovering about?

What were you to them? Somebody who had captured Loki's heart or some hot chick who was dying to get laid by a god?

What were you to Loki?

A pet? A fling? A relationship?

How could you face Tony without yelling at him for not telling you the truth about Loki's interest in you?

_Shitshitshit._

This had developed too fast and with far too much intensity.

_“What are you worried about now? Is it the paragraph in your work contract that forbids you to sleep with a superior?” - I borrowed this idea from Bearmara's "office jerk"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting feelings and confusion ... sometimes it's not all Loki's fault.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!! Kudos, comments and enthusiasm 💕 it's a big part of the fun of writing, to know what you think, feel or why you like (or don't like) a story - so thank you. 
> 
> I borrowed an idea or two (like the Jaguar Corporation and Mr Pine) from beautiful Caffiend's "The reluctant bride", "Not going to happen" and "Everybody has a vice Pine ... " :) thank you, my lovely.

"I do not!" You heard Loki's voice coming from Tony's office as you approached, because the door was wide open and both of their voices were slightly raised. Maybe you hadn't chosen the best moment to pop in and it was better to come back later. Turning on your heel, you were about to head back down the hall when Tony's words caught your attention. 

"And what would you have wanted me to do? Tell Natasha the real reason why you were hanging out on the thirteenth floor?" Tony replied.

You stopped in your tracks.

_The thirteenth floor? The real reason? Were they talking about you?_

"There was no need to give Natasha the idea that I was interested in the girl." Loki replied with evident irritation in his voice. 

_"The girl"? Ouch, that hurt._

You decided that this was probably the perfect moment to interrupt their merry little conversation, lifted your chin and stepped up to the office. When you knocked on the open door, both men turned their heads.

Seeing Loki pale significantly when his gaze fell on you, gave you a tiny bit of satisfaction, so you locked eyes with him briefly, hoping your glare was every bit as icy as his remark was hurtful.

_"There was no need to give Natasha the idea that I was interested in the girl." - asshole._

You cleared your throat, turned to Tony and offered him a bright smile. 

"Sorry, to interrupt your jovial little gathering, but I thought you might like this." You held up a small brown paper bag and waved it in front of his nose. "In exchange for getting someone to fix the coffee machine on my floor."

"Is _this_ what I think it is?" Tony's lips widened into an excited grin, before he snatched the bag from your hand and peered inside. "All my favourite flavours! How d'you even know?"

"Years of observation." You said and couldn't suppress a smile, when he pulled a doughnut out of the bag. "I had to go out to get coffee, the bakery was on the way."

"You, darling, are the most valued employee in the building." He bit into the Boston Cream and closed his eyes, savouring it. "Nothing like a _real_ Boston Cream. I'll get someone to fix that machine asap." 

Then his forehead furrowed into a frown. 

"On second thought. Maybe I should wait with getting that coffee machine fixed." 

"What? Why!" You crossed your arms over your chest.

"Well, if it means you have to go out and get coffee and go past Doughnut Plant -"

"I will _not_ go past there again _unless_ you fix the coffee machine."

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Have it your way." He took another bite and you shook your head at him.

"It's time Pepper comes back from her holiday." You muttered. 

"Believe me, I miss her too." Tony winked and smiled. "Anything else I can do for you?"

You shook your head, casting Loki a quick glance before you turned to leave. When you were in the door, the god said your name. 

_Oh, Mr Dark and Handsome finally decided notice you. Nice._

You searched his eyes and cocked an eyebrow in question.

_What was it going to be? An explanation? An apology?_

The dark god's face was unreadable, those green eyes as still as pools of frozen glacier water.

"I was going to come down to your office, but since you here now, I might as well tell you."

_Oh, ok? Tell you what?_

"Pine agreed to close a deal, so I will no longer require your services as my assistant. You are free to return to your usual work routine." He said as smoothly as if he was talking about the weather. Your initial irritation quickly brewed into an emotional tornado.

_Uh - what?_

Your eyes flicked over to Tony, who was skimming through some files on his computer, seemingly uninterested in the conversation between you and Loki. Then your gaze came back to Loki. The dark devil's face didn't betray even the slightest hint of emotion.

"Ok? Fine." Was all you managed, forcefully keeping the raging tornado at bay that now threatened to take over you rational thinking.

"That would be all, then", Loki purred. "I appreciated your assistance as long as it lasted." He had the nerve to look you straight in the eye, when he said that. You felt your stomach twist in anger and the blood rise to your cheeks.

_What the fuck Loki? He had the nerve to ditch you? _ _Right in front of Tony?_

_Well, he'd said he wasn't interested in 'the girl' on the thirteenth floor, hadn't he?_

Taking advantage of the fact that you were shocked more than angry and therefore unable to react with an emotional outburst right away, you took a deep breath, hoping you looked calm and collected when you took your leave. You managed to even smile at Tony when you did. Astounding, how normal you could pretend to be, while there was an emotional tornado devastating your nervous system. 

The result of years of training yourself to appear to be someone you weren't. You headed out of the office and towards the elevator and as soon as you were inside, you bit your lip hard.

_Had Loki really just done that? Could he be so heartless? After all he'd said last night? Was everything a joke to him?_

_Girl, get a grip. Deep down, you knew this would happen. Honestly, which handsome, hot guy would fall for a dull librarian? _

_Apart from that - this guy happened to be an ex-villain and the "God of Lies". _ _That particular epithet should have given you a hint, shouldn't it? _

Biting back the tears, you slammed your flat hand against the polished steel of the elevator wall. You weren't even sure if you were more angry, shocked, or hurt.

How could you have been so absolutely, idiotically gullible and naive? To think that he'd actually wanted more than just sex. You wished you could have exposed him, right there, in front of Tony, but you couldn't have. You were used to smoothing uncomfortable situations over and bottling up your feelings until you could find an outlet. Your finger moved to the button that indicated the thirteenth floor. 

You should have slapped him at least. 

Good god, you wished you were able to react right away in those kind of situations rather than agonising afterwards over what you _should_ have done. Your finger hovered over the 13 for a moment, before you lowered your hand.

You felt like punching him. Really _hard_.

_Yes, that was exactly what you needed right now. Punch something. _

Instead of the 13, you pressed the 28. There was gym and a training area on that level, the perfect place to let off some steam, which you needed badly. If you went back to your office now, you'd either tear it apart or burst into tears - neither was an acceptable option. 

When you reached the training hall, you listened out and peeped around the corner carefully to see if it was clear of any Avengers. You'd be absolutely mortified if any of them saw you. To your relief the coast was clear and you headed straight for the big, grey punching bag next to the boxing ring. 

_Just imagine it's him. _

Your first punch was weak, but - oh boy! - did it feel _good_!!

As you kept hitting harder, it became easier to channel the force of your anger, your hurt and your humiliation into the blows. Soon you were punching the living daylights out of the giant, impassive leather bag, allowing those emotions to pour out of you without restraint. With a loud scream you hit it one last time, before you leaned your forehead against it, panting. 

_Shit._

That dark bastard had really managed to get under your skin, in more than one way. 

"Someone piss you off?" The female voice startled you, but you didn't turn around right away. 

"Uh-huh." Was all you replied. Then you took a deep breath, wiped a stray tear of your cheek and turned around to face Natasha Romanoff. "How can you tell?" You tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, and she smirked.

"You have a good punch." She extended her hand towards you. "Natasha, nice to meet you."

Unsurprisingly, she had a firm handshake. You told her your name and Natasha's eyebrows lifted slightly. 

"It was you in the elevator this morning, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by disclosing Loki's personal - adventures."

_Well, that particular adventure was over now anyways. _

"It's - it was fine." You lied, trying not to blush. The red-head narrowed her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"About?"

"Whatever pissed you off."

You quickly shook your head.

"I just needed to let off some steam." The woman was obviously Loki's friend, she was the last person you wanted to discuss the conceited prince with. Apart from that - what were you going to say? That you had joined him on a mission as his pet, that he had collared and spanked you and you ended up in bed together and now you were disappointed because he wasn't taking this relationship seriously?

"It would be fun to train with a woman once in a while", Natasha said as she put her bag down and pulled on some fingerless gloves, "I'm surrounded by too much testosterone."

_Was she offering you to join her? Gees._

"I've - I've never really done anything like this."

"I could teach you." The red-head offered with a smile. She seemed nice, really nice. Then it hit you.

_Oh my god. Natasha Romanoff offered to teach you how to kick ass! The Black Widow herself had just offered you private lessons in self-defence._

"Uh, wow. I'll - I'll think about it. But I should get back to work, really." You stammered. You hadn't expected that. 

"Sure, you know where to find me." She nodded and you gave a small wave of your hand before you quickly made your way back to the elevator.

Natasha Romanoff. Maybe you would take her up on her offer. 

It was incredible how much better you felt after punching and screaming. Unfortunately another bout of insecurity caught up with you as soon as you reached your office and your gaze fell on the green leather collar that you'd taken out of your bag and hidden underneath a pile of papers. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Your solar plexus contracted painfully and you felt like a complete idiot again. The humiliation was the hardest part. The fact that you would still see Loki at work and that he'd probably ignore you, pretend nothing ever happened - or maybe worse - deride you.

That's why you don't jump into bed with co-workers. 

You put your head in your hands. After a rather long moment of self-pity and half a packet of tissues, you concluded that Loki wasn't worth another tear and you needed to do something more productive than morn and regret a relationship that hadn't even started. You needed to divert your attention. Distract yourself. So, you immersed yourself in work.

A couple of hours later, you decided to call it a day.

Just as you put on your jacket and slung your bag over your shoulder, there was a knock on your office door and when you opened it, you found yourself face to face with the dark menace of Asgard. 

"You are leaving?" His sinfully low voice sent an involuntary trickle of excitement down your spine. An entirely inappropriate reaction considering the circumstances, which immediately made you angry.

"Yes. I'm leaving." You pushed past him without further acknowledgment of his presence.

Loki called your name and you ignored him, kept walking down the hall towards the elevator. Whatever his reason was for coming to see you, you didn't want to see him. Or speak to him for that matter.

When two strong arms closed around you from behind and pulled you against a hard, muscular chest, you shrieked. Then another wave of arousal surged right down your centre, as a different hardness pressed into your lower back.

_Good god! You'd only spent a night with him - how could he have this effect on you? It was pathetic. D_ _isgraceful._

"What the fuck, Loki?" You spat, trying to writhe out of his grasp, but the dark god held you in a death grip.

"I could ask you the same thing, pet." He growled into your ear. 

"Let me go." You hissed.

"You are upset." Why did he make it sound as if you being upset was the most incongruous thing on the planet?

"I'm not _upset_. I'm _angry_. No I'm furious." You were quite proud of the fact that you delivered the words in a strong, unwavering voice. "Now, let me fucking go!"

He tutted, but to your astonishment, Loki conceded and let you go. You spun around to glare at him, taking a couple of steps backwards. 

"Pray tell, little mortal, what have I done to arouse your ire?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but his eyes narrowed as he took you in.

_Really? Now he pretended nothing happened?_

"Well, what about - _I will no longer require your services?_ ... or I appreciated your assistance_ as long as it lasted_? - I mean, what exactly _am_ I to you?"

An shadow of confusion crossed over the god's face. 

"Is this ... about what I said in Stark's office?" He almost chuckled, but caught himself in the last moment, pretending to stay serious. His arrogance made you all the more angry.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Loki? I overheard the conversation you had with Tony. You told him you were not interested in _that_ _girl_ on the thirteenth floor, remember? You ditched me, you ass, right in front of Tony, so don't pretend you did nothing wrong!"

"Ditched you?" Loki's eyes widened. "Is that what you think?"

Loki's features grew soft, as his eyes searched yours. Was he tricking you again? 

"Darling", he purred as he took a step towards you, "You were uncomfortable with the fact that people were talking about us, so I deemed it courteous to make them believe that our relationship is merely a professional one."

"Why? Are you - are you too embarrassed to admit you're dating a mere mortal?" Damn it, you were really angry. 

"No. I merely thought that you would feel more comfortable if this whole affair was handled with a little more discretion."

"Is this what this is to you? An _affair_?"

"Why do you twist my words?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me, why can't Tony tell Natasha the _real_ reason you've been spending time on the thirteenth floor? What the hell _is_ the real reason?"

Loki shook his head and took another step towards you. 

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" You searched his eyes. 

"You're not trusting me." He said. 

"Then tell me! Tell me the _truth_, for god's sake!" You shouted.

The god's eyes flared dangerously and you instinctively retreated, bumping into the wall behind you. Loki didn't move, but the way he glared at you sobered you to a certain extent.

"The truth?" He snarled. "Is it such an unthinkable thing that the _God of Lies _may do something virtuous? Is your devotion so petty that you must doubt me at the first opportunity?"

You stared at him blankly.

"All I asked was for you to trust me." His voice was a low gnarl and his eyes seemed to grow more icy by the minute. 

_Had you blown things out of proportion unnecessarily? Had all this been - a stupid misunderstanding?_

Loki's posture suddenly lost all tension and he averted his gaze, running his fingers through his black curls. 

"After all that happened between us over the past twenty four hours, I believed you mature enough to trust my judgement _and_ my intentions. I suppose that was a mistake." He sounded disappointed, maybe even hurt, and you finally realised that he wasn't as wicked as you made him out to be.

"You - you did this for me?"

He glanced down at you through lidded eyes.

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Not even did you feel like an idiot, you felt like a stupid, obnoxious, hysterical brat. 

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have feelings too?" Loki's voice was soft and the vulnerability unbearably tangible. "You were mortified when Natasha started asking about my lover. How do you think it feels when the person you court is too embarrassed to be seen with you in public? When she is too afraid about what people could think of her if she dated an ex-villain? A God of Lies."

_Oh god. You had messed up, majorly. _

"I intended to make this courtship official, but you clearly weren't prepared to take that step. That is the reason I lied to my friends. The reason I lied to Tony in an attempt to convince him that I had no interest whatsoever in you." He took a deep breath. "Granted, I may have chosen the wrong moment to announce that I would not need your _services_ anymore, but I'm not the heartless creature you believe me to be. Do you even understand how hurtful it is to realise just how much you distrust me?"

_Shit. Sweet Lord, you had really, really messed up. _

Loki was right, you had jumped to conclusions, without even considering anything else. You could have at least given him the benefit of doubt instead of expecting the worst right away.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, averting your eyes, feeling extremely guilty.

"I believed you when you said you trusted me. It was evidently another mistake of mine."

_Ouch. _

"I'm really sorry, Loki."

A long, heavy silence stretched between you. 

How were you supposed to trust him the way he expected you to trust him? Trust him blindly, without questioning what he said or did? You hardly knew him. It was one thing to trust him in bed, but entirely different to trust him with the rest of your life. The level of trust he demanded of you, wasn't one you could give him. 

"Maybe, it is better this way. I don't think this will actually work. You want me to trust you regardless of what you say or do. But, I mean, how could I have known? You were so - indifferent. So cold."

"When we were alone together, you trusted me."

"But that's a different thing."

"You said you were mine."

"I did, but - I - I don't even know you. And you made me say and do things last night that I - that I might not --"

Loki's darted forward, his fingers grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him. 

"Do not blame me for your choices. I did not _make_ you do or say anything."

"I was on drugs, Loki." He let you go.

You bit your lip.

"This won't work." You said softly. "Let's face it."

His gaze rested on you, eyes filled with something you couldn't decipher. He narrowed them slightly before he averted his gaze.

"As you wish." The tall god leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on your forehead. "I will keep my distance." You nodded, but couldn't look at him. Wordlessly, Loki reached past you to call the elevator, waiting next to the door until you had stepped inside. He did not follow you, although you could feel his gaze lingering on you until the doors had closed. 

Why was your chest so tight? Why did you have that painful knot in your stomach? You had done the right thing, hadn't you? This relationship wasn't going to work. He was too different. Too dominant. You felt overwhelmed by him. Felt as though he coerced you into wanting things you didn't want.

But it wasn't _him_ who made you want these things. It was you. And yet, you were too ashamed to admit it. Holy mother Mary, you really needed to take responsibility for your needs and stop blaming others.

In his own annoying way, Loki had actually tried to protect you, which was kind of sweet. Maybe he hadn't done it in a perfectly correct way, but you believed him that he wasn't embarrassed about dating you. The truth was that you were insecure about dating _him_. 

The subway ride took far too long and by the end of it, you were an odd mixture of angry, heart broken, and thoroughly confused. You shouldn't have been so rash in deciding this wouldn't work. What you really needed was time. Take it slow. Or at least a little slower. You wondered, if he'd be willing to try again. Go out for dinner or something. Spend some time together to get to know each other. 

Your thoughts were still with the god, when you arrived at your house, indecisive if you should call him right away or wait until tomorrow, when you looked up and your jaw dropped. You did a double take. There, on the front steps leading up to the door, sat Loki, looking like he'd been waiting for a while. 

"About time", he muttered when you noticed him.

"What - how did you get here so fast?" Trying not to appear flustered about his sudden appearance, you hurriedly wiped the last tears off your cheeks and ran your fingers over your hair.

You were flustered. 

"Being a god has its perks." Loki countered flatly.

"I bet it does." You muttered and he rose when you ascended the stairs, towering over you while you rummaged around in your purse to find your keys. 

_Take it slow. That's what you wanted, right?_

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come inside." You said, secretly hoping he would convince you otherwise.

_Good god, you were back at square one. You really didn't know what you wanted. Double standards, girl. Just decide what you want._

"I was not planning to come in." Loki stated casually. It took you by surprise.

"Why are you here then?"

"Pine wants another meeting, but he will only close the deal, if I bring you along." 

You pushed the key into the lock with a little too much force.

"What?"

There was no way to hide the shock and disbelief in your voice as you turned to face the dark god. 

"The deal's off if you do not join me." He seemed indifferent, but his eyes shifted between yours to gage your reaction.

"Shit." You pushed the door open. "He's a pervert."

"And evidently enthralled." Loki added. 

You stepped through the door, holding it open and regarding the god on your doorstep with cautious deliberation. 

"Why don't you come in?" Why were your hands trembling and your heart beating a lot faster as soon as you had asked the question?

"I would not want to force you into anything you do not want." Loki's sneered, words dripping with sarcasm. You rolled your eyes.

"Come in. We need to talk."

You could have sworn there was the curl of a smile on his lips, but he didn't move.

"What? Have you suddenly turned into the God of Propriety?" You asked impatiently, letting go of the door as you stepped into the building. Loki snarled softly, quickly slipping inside behind you. 

As soon as you arrived in your apartment, you tossed your purse and jacket on the couch, picked a bottle of red wine from the pantry and filled two glasses, handing one to Loki, before you settled on the plush, soft carpet leaning your back against the couch and stretching your legs. Loki sat down next to you, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Long, long legs, you established as you let your eyes drift from his thighs to his feet. Long legs that were clad in perfectly fitted black leather pants.

_Jesus. _

Did he really have to dig out every single one of your kinks? Your gaze wandered up to his face, as you eyed him suspiciously. You were sure that Loki hadn't worn those pants when you last saw him, back at the tower.

He didn't look at you. The god's attention lingered on the glass of wine in his hand, which he twirled absent-mindedly between his fingers.

"So, when are we going back to the club, then?" You finally broke the silence.

"You agree to join me?" He raised an eyebrow and tried the wine, humming softly in approval. 

"Tony's been after him for a while, right?"

"About a decade, apparently."

"Why is Tony so bent on getting a deal with Pine? I mean, why's Pine such a big deal?"

"The less you know the better."

"If you want me to come along, I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into. I need to be prepared better than last time. He's fucking scary, Loki."

"There is nothing to fear, I will be there to protect you."

You took a sip from your wine.

_Yeah, right. _

"As long as I am obedient." You scoffed.

"As long as you trust me." He quipped.

"Why do think he wants me to be there?" 

"As an assurance. And to exert his power. He knows I want the deal. He knows I -" Loki broke off and cleared his throat. "He knows you are precious to me. So, he's challenging me."

_Precious?_ You wanted to ask what exactly he meant by that, but decided to leave your relationship out of this conversation for the time being. You began to realise that the God of Lies wasn't at all what you had expected him to be.

Loki moved, pulling one of his long legs towards his body. He was sitting so close, you could smell him. You liked his scent, because it comforted you. Always had, even back when he'd randomly come down to your office. 

"Pine - he likes to hurt people", you murmured as you twirled the glass in your hand. "I could see it in his eyes."

"To tell the truth, I do not like the thought of exposing you to him again."

"Why? I thought I was safe with you?"

Loki sighed before he emptied his glass in one go. 

"Pine is the head of a large Corporation, called Jaguar, that apparently sells agricultural equipment to countries in the Middle East and Africa. After Tony was kidnapped, he attempted to track down every illegal trade that involved weapons from Stark Industries. He discovered that the Jaguar Corporation trafficked countless weapons from Stark as well as other manufacturers."

"So, why can't Iron Man just go after Pine?"

"Tony wants to take him down legally, to uncover the entire operation of Jaguar. We believe that Pine is also involved in drugs and human trafficking."

_Jesus Christ. _

"That's sick." You emptied your wine and leaned forward, setting the glass on the coffee table.

"I would have never involved you in this, had I anticipated you would draw his attention." Loki muttered. 

"Well, the spanking majorly drew his attention, I'd say." You joked. Oops. It had only been one glass and the wine was already loosening your tongue. Propping one arm on his knee, Loki turned to look at you.

"This is not something you should jest about." Loki's tone was stern and he set the empty glass aside without breaking the gaze.

"Will he - I mean, he can't hurt me, right?" Pine still gave you the creeps and now that you knew more about him, it was evident why. 

"Not in the club, and not while you are with me." The god by your side answered calmly.

"So, all I need to do is obey you. You close the deal and then we're out of there, right?"

Amusement lit up Loki's features. 

"Obey me? Obedience is not one of your strongest traits, darling. It does require trust, you know." He scoffed and you felt a pang of guilt in your stomach.

"I'm sorry, Loki." You said, trying not to sound weak. 

"What for?" The dark god retorted, the gaze of his glacier eyes boring into you.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." You chewed on your lip. "I'm - I guess - well, I was insecure, because I couldn't understand why someone like you would actually want to -"

His soft lips caught yours before you were able to finish your confession and you moaned involuntarily at the feeling of Loki's open mouth against yours.

_Good god you had missed this._

His lips moved with an incredible tenderness, carefully nudging yours open. You responded by threading your fingers through Loki's hair and pushing your tongue into his mouth. He let out a wolfish growl, and then you were on your back on the floor underneath him, the god's open mouth trailing down your throat, teeth grazing your skin, while two cool hands slipped under your shirt to explore your body. 

_Shit. You shouldn't be doing this. It was all going too fast again ..._

Instead you arched up into his touch, sighing softly.

"It seems that domesticating Midgardian pets requires a certain amount of patience." He whispered against your skin. "I am willing to try."

"Ass." You moaned and fisted his hair so tightly that he hissed.

"There's my little defiant mortal", he chuckled softly. His teeth sank into your neck with a low growl and you felt your body respond immediately with a tingling rush of pleasure. "This is why I cannot resist you. You are so deliciously responsive, pet."

"Stop." You mewled. 

The moment the word left your lips, the god halted, his nose pressing against your and his warm breath fanning your neck.

"Too fast. Too much", you muttered, but he nuzzled your neck affectionately. 

"Still so worried. It is exactly what you want, sweet one. You _long_ to be devoured little deer and I won't allow you escape this time."

"L-listen to yourself. How - can you say such - things?" You moaned as you wrapped your legs around his hips.

_Holy mother of god, he felt so good. _

"I can see inside your mind", Loki purred as his lips brushed over your skin. "I can _sense_ your needs, it is of no avail to try and pretend you do not have them." 

"You're taking advantage." You groaned and, of course, the bastard chuckled.

"Strictly speaking, I devotedly fulfil your desires without you having to put them into words. I am _pleasing_ you, darling." Those soft, cold lips nipped at your skin and you allowed your hands to abandon Loki's hair and roam over his shoulders and back. 

"You make it sound so romantic." You breathed, trying to put a certain amount of sarcasm into your words.

"Define romantic." he hummed against your skin as he trailed kisses along your collar bone.

Your fingers ran along the lean muscles underneath his tunic. You had wondered for a while what the fabric of his tunics felt like, ever since you'd seen Loki in his Asgardian outfit for the first time. Unlike Thor, who preferred jeans and a black hoody when he was on Earth, Loki liked to dress in traditional clothing, which, made him look a lot more regal. And sexy. At least that was the effect it had on you.

A small squeak escaped you when his cool tongue licked a sensitive spot at the base of your neck and you yelped as Loki's lips and teeth closed over it, sucking greedily at the skin. A rush of need surged through you and you arched up, moulding yourself to the curve of his body. Loki groaned approvingly and sucked harder. Your core tighten painfully so you clamped your legs around his hips, rubbing your warmth against Loki's now rock hard erection. 

It wasn't as satisfying as you had hoped, because there was too much fabric between you and him, but at least you coaxed a lusty growl from Loki and one of his hands slipped from your back to your front to cup your breast. 

The dark prince pulled away from your neck, eyeing his handiwork briefly, before he lowered his head to soothe the now tender spot on your skin with his tongue. 

"Marking my territory", he whispered, trailing his tongue along the shell of your ear. You offered a needy whine in reply. 

Every small gesture of possessiveness, every inch of dominance, made you want more. To think that about an hour ago you almost let him go. Unthinkable.

Your fingers found the small of his neck, curling into the soft strands you pulled his head backwards, so that he would look at you.

"You weren't just going to let me go, were you?" 

Loki grinned and propped himself up on his elbows, searching your eyes. 

"Of course, not." 

_Of course, not? Argh, this man!_

"Why - why did you make me believe it, then? I had the worst subway ride ever, thanks a lot." 

"To give you back control. You felt overwhelmed and I needed to make you see that you _chose_ this."

"I - chose what?"

"To be my pet." That grin still on his face, he pressed a finger to your lips, before you could protest.

"So, it's all about control, is it?" You asked and he retracted his finger. 

You hated not being in control. Whether it was being in control of your thoughts, your emotions, or a situation. You'd always tried hard to be in control of your life, because life seemed to throw all sorts of uncontrollable things at you.

One of them was a Norse god.

Ever since Loki had appeared in your life, things had gone out of control. He unsettled you constantly with the things he said, with small gestures and remarks - even with his good looks.

"It is. Not in the way you fear though." Loki's mouth descended on your larynx, scraping his teeth over it and you instinctively bent your head backwards. "It is about trust, more than anything." He closed his teeth around the most vulnerable part of your throat, hard enough to make you gasp, but not hard enough to hurt you. You held your breath, your body stilling completely underneath him. "It is about power - and surrender." Loki whispered when he let go of you and proceeded to languidly lick over the impressions his teeth had left on your skin. 

You swallowed. Your body seemed to know exactly how to respond to Loki. How to submit to him. 

He pushed himself up unexpectedly, sitting back on his heels and skimmed his slender fingers over the skin of your stomach. You didn't resist when he tugged the buttons of your jeans open, pulling it down far enough to slip his hand inside. Those vivid green eyes studied your face intently as his cool fingers fondled your warmth. Your lips parted in a sigh and your eyelids fluttered, when they pushed into you. 

Loki's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"So wet for me, my darling pet." His words sent more blood rushing down between your legs and you groaned.

Bracing himself on his other hand, he lowered his body, bringing his face right above yours, so that he could keep watching you, while his fingers slid in and out of your slick folds. 

"You never truly have control over your life." He said softly, his voice caressing you in the same delicate way his fingers did. "And nobody truly has any power over you."

"That - doesn't - make sense." You muttered, even though you weren't sure if it was him who didn't make sense, or if it was your mind, which threatened to abandon you as it was less and less able to form coherent thoughts.

He pushed his fingers deeper and you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts, captivated by the gaze of his now almost black eyes that regarded you with a mixture of affection and fascination. When you let your legs fall open, they grew even darker. 

"You will understand it in time." He hummed. "If you can relinquish your need for control, you will find true power."

"You - you have power over me." you gasped, trying to focus on your words. Which was pretty much hopeless now that Loki's thumb pressed against your clit, stroking it in slow circles. 

"I am merely exploring your boundaries. Cracking them open, expanding them, because you allow me to." 

"If I - would ask you to stop - would you - really stop?" 

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"NO! For god's sake! No! Don't stop!" You blurted out and he grinned, leaning in to brush his tongue over your lips.

_Shoot. _

You felt your body tense and gripped Loki's neck harder, preparing yourself to find relief any second now, when Loki moved his thumb away. Leaving you stranded. You growled in protest. 

"It has to be sincere", he said. "Your 'stop', I mean."

"It's always sincere." He pushed his fingers deeper and you tried to pick up the pace by moving your hips a little faster. 

"Ah-ah, little pet. That is were you are wrong. _Thinking_ you do not want something is not the same thing as not wanting it."

"Can you - really feel it? What - I want?"

"I can. And I long to explore how far you are willing to let me take you." The words sent a shiver through you.

'Isn't there - usually - a _safe_ word?"

There was that soft chuckle again. Without answering, he thrusted a third finger into you and pressed his palm against your clit, then he quickened the pace until you were writhing under him, one hand digging into his arm, the other clinging to his neck. 

"Sensing your emotions and thoughts when I take you is enough for me to know how far I can go. But if it is easier for you to trust me by using a command, feel free to choose one." 

"You - you won't hurt me." Somehow you knew. For some paradoxical reason, you trusted him fully when it came to sex. 

"Not in a way that wouldn't give you pleasure." He said huskily and you shuddered. "You control this, pet. You control _me _by trusting me, do you understand?"

You nodded. 

With a deep breath and without warning, Loki extracted his fingers from you. You grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" 

"Punishment."

"What?!"

"Not the kind of punishment you would enjoy, darling. I am afraid you have not earned enjoyable punishment this time." 

He pulled away, holding your gaze as he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, looking far too self-satisfied for his own good. You were in for a session of sweet torment ... that you would quite likely hate him for. For some reason, the prospect of this was oddly titillating.

"What about - what about 'giving me back control'?" You dared him with a smug smile, while you reached up to trace his lower lip with your finger, before you trailed it down his chin and throat, hooking into the neckline of his tunic. 

"Aren't you just a little slut, pet?" You almost whined at his words and he lowered his face close to yours, lips widening in a devilish smile. "I did give you back control. Now it is time to discipline you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooorry! Cliffhanger. The next chapter shouldn't be too far away, already have it drafted. :) hope you enjoyed that though .. get ready for some Pine encounters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
Filthy smut.  
That's all. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!! :) much love and thank you for al your support!

Before you knew what was happening, the front of your shirt was ripped open and a small shriek escaped you as invisible hands pulled it up and over your head, the fabric twisting around your arms, effectively immobilising you and pinning your wrists to the carpet.

_Magic. The bastard was using magic to trap you. _The thought outraged and enticed you at the same time.

In a shimmer of green light, your pants and briefs disappeared.

"Hey!" You protested, but a dark chuckle was all the god offered you as he reached out to part your knees with his hands, smoothing his slender fingers down the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You flinched when his cool lips brushed your skin and sharp teeth greedily nipped at the soft flesh.

"Oh god ... damn it ... Loki!" You moaned, wriggling underneath him.

"Hold still, pet", he ordered sternly and you tried, but his mouth wandered towards your centre at an infuriatingly slow pace, so you instinctively pushed your hips upwards and wrapped your legs around his shoulders. Loki growled in warning and when you didn't relent, the dark god between your thighs heaved an impatient sigh and forcefully pushed your legs apart, scowling at you.

“Can you not even display the smallest amount of self-control, pet?” He chided, cocking an eyebrow at you.

You stared at him dumbfounded.

“Do you have the faintest idea what your'e doing to me?” You whined, trying to wind out of his grasp.

Judging by the devilish smirk that spread on his lips, Loki was _fully_ aware of the kind of torment he subjected you to.

"Welcome to the world of bondage and discipline, my darling pet."

_Bastard._

You couldn't even think of a smart reply, because your core was painfully tight and you desperately needed relief – preferably by a very skilled cool tongue.

Loki tutted.

“Such deliciously indecent thoughts. It appears that you have not yet grasped the objective of this _exercise_. It is not about pleasure, my sweet, it is about _discipline_. It is your _punishment._ And now, hold still and spread your legs wide open for me."

The purr in his voice and the fact that you already lay fully open to his view didn't relieve the situation. You wanted him. There, between your legs.

_NOW_.

Loki smirked, the eyebrow rising a little higher.

You took a deep breath and focused on surrendering to him. Letting yourself go. Giving yourself to him.

"That's it", Loki cooed sweetly before he brought his finger down on your clit, drawing small circles. You groaned and instinctively brought your legs up and around him again. You just couldn't help it, it was as though your body was doing things on its own accord. 

"Darling", Loki sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" 

You whimpered.

_He wasn't playing fair. This wasn't easy. Not at all. _

"I never said it would be easy." He teased you with a fake scowl.

"Loki, please." You muttered, feeling more and more exasperated. 

“Would you like me to assist you with holding still, pet?” His open mouth moved along the inside of your knee as he spoke.

“Yes.” You pleaded breathlessly. "Please."

As soon as the words left your mouth, you knew it hadn't necessarily been the wisest thing to do, because Loki's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. With a grin the mischievous god lowered his head between your legs, flattening his tongue against your core. He drew the tip of his tongue along your warmth, parting your folds to dip inside you, before he lifted away.

You whined.

Loki rose to his feet 

_Nonononono! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME WAS HE GOING?_

“Patience, pet.” The God of Mischief said casually. "Another virtue you would do well to acquire."

You cursed him silently as you watched him disappear into your bedroom, returning a minute later with a couple of silk stockings in his hands. When he knelt between your legs, his green eyes searched yours. You sucked in a breath and held his gaze, as his hand trailed down your calf to your ankle.

"This will help you keep those beautiful legs in place." He pressed a tender kiss on your knee and secured one of the stockings around your ankle. Then he tied the other end of the stocking around your thigh, pulling it tight, so that your leg was now neatly folded - making you pretty much immobile. Humming softly, Loki caressed your other leg before binding it in the same way.

Now your range of motion was restricted to opening and closing your thighs. The God of Mischief looked exceedingly pleased as he beheld his work. Then his hands returned to the top of your knees and he pushed them apart. Fingers splayed he smoothed his hands over the inside of your thighs.

"Be a good pet and keep your legs wide open for me." With that, the vicious god lowered his face between your legs. Never breaking eye contact with you, his tongue darted out to tease you with tiny licks, before it abandoned you again.

You cursed him mentally. Loki chuckled.

The wicked muscle slithered along your folds, parting them and exploring them. With an exasperated moan, you let your head fall back and closed your eyes.

_Oh god, help me._

Without warning Loki's tongue delved deeper, probing and searching your flesh mercilessly. Your first instinctive reaction at the assault was to close your legs, but Loki's grip kept them wide open, which made the torment a million times worse.

Your only hope was that the release would be extraordinary good. 

“Loki ... please ...” You groaned, hating the pathetic whine that coloured your voice.

Why couldn't you just submit to him? Surrender? Why was it so difficult? Weren't you meant to be the _perfect_ pet?

“Hmm”, the vibration of his purr against your sensitive parts sent small shockwaves of pleasure down your legs. With an appreciative grunt he closed his mouth over your core, sucking, licking and biting until you cried out his name in sheer desperation.

You were close. So. _Close_.

When he drew away you felt tears of frustration gather in your eyes. 

“Lovely”, he purred as he looked down at you. You were a mess. Your pants had pretty much turned into sobs, your skin was sticky with perspiration and Loki's ministrations left your soft parts swollen and throbbing painfully.

Your god didn't seem to care. He actually looked quite satisfied when he rose to his feet and towered above you. One foot on either side of your waist he regarded you with the pride of an artist who admires his latest piece of art. As your gaze drifted from the leather-clad legs up to his face, you felt more need. Raw need.

With a graceful move, Loki pulled the tunic over his head and discarded it on the floor. Magnificent. Was the word that came to mind when you glanced up at the perfectly sculpted body. Lean muscles that rippled under his skin as he moved. The sight drew an embarrassingly wanton whimper from your lips. 

When he started unbuckling his belt another embarrassing noise escaped you, making the god snigger. You bit your lip. You didn't care anymore. All you wanted was him. Feel him inside you. Watching you intently with those gleaming emerald eyes, Loki tossed the belt aside and tugged his pants open.

Your gaze dropped from his face to the rather large bulge between his legs and you couldn't wait for him to push the pants down and reveal what lay beneath them.

God god, you really turned into a needy slut. For a breath you closed your eyes, trying to gather yourself. This man was driving you insane with need. 

Hands on his hips, the God of Mischief heaved an overly dramatic sigh. 

“I had quite a taxing day, pet. I believe I should take a shower before we proceed.” 

_What the f---_

Loki held up a finger in warning before you could finish the thought.

“Careful pet, whatever you think right now will quite likely _extend_ your punishment.”

You pressed your lips together with another whimper. You needed him. You needed him badly. 

Loki's eye brow raised once more. 

"It is so easy, my sweet. You merely have to submit to me and I shall give you what you need", he grinned down at you. "Who would have thought that there is such a rebellious little girl in there? And you know what happens to bad girls, do you? Bad girls need more _discipline_."

Loki bent down and tapped his finger to your forehead, before he drew himself up to his full height looking down on you. You gasped when your thighs were pushed apart by invisible hands and stared up at him in shock when you felt the cool touch of his tongue between your legs again. 

_How the hell was he doing this?_

Grinning, the Loki sauntered into the bathroom and you were vaguely aware of the shower turning on while an invisible tongue teased and stroked you towards your peak only to withdraw just before you reached it - and then to start all over again.

By the end of round three, you were listening for the sound of the shower desperately wishing Loki back. The water was still running. Loki was taking his time. 

Your resistance was slowly melting away, leaving only one thought - one desire - _relief_. 

The sight of the dark god appearing in the lounge, with dripping hair and a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, made you whimper. He was beautiful. Painfully so. The towel was cast aside leisurely and he moved over you again, shamelessly displaying the perfect piece of manhood standing at full attention. 

He was beautiful beyond words. He was all you wanted. All you needed. 

“Loki, please", you almost sobbed.

The torment of the invisible tongue stopped the moment he straddled your hips. He cocked his head as if considering what to do with you.

"What are you pleading for, pet, hm? Your life?" A dagger appeared in his hand and with it a dangerous glint in the dark god's eyes.

_Jesus Christ._

Accompanied by a devious smile, Loki ran his finger along the shiny steel.

_He wouldn't hurt you - would he?_

Bracing his weight on one hand and weighing his weapon in the other, he leaned forward and brought the dagger closer to your face. You felt your throat tighten when the cold steel touched your cheek. 

The god's beautiful eyes darkening dangerously at your reaction.

“Are you scared?” He whispered, his voice was husky and lower than usual.

“You know I am”, you choked out. He could read your mind. But apart from that, you were certain that he was able to hear your heart hammer against your chest.

“And?” The cold steel touched your lips and you swallowed hard. Loki held your gaze. "What else is it you feel?"

The dagger moved to your chin, down your throat. You could feel the throb between your legs and you were very aware of how wet you were. 

"H-hot." you managed to say. "And wet."

“Good girl”, Loki purred.

He drew the dagger further down your body then hooked it underneath your bra and cut right through it with a quick tug. His gaze dropped to your breasts as they fell free. The way his lips parted slightly as he took in your bare flesh made you grow more excited. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he drew the flat side of the dagger tenderly along the curve of your breast towards it taut peak.

_Shit. Too much, Loki. Too ... intense._

Your body stiffened when Loki teased your nipple with the tip of his weapon. And you felt a trickle of arousal between your legs. 

God, he was terrifying in an incredibly arousing way. 

Your breath hitched and your eyes snapped up, meeting the gaze of his emerald ones. They regarded you intently. Pools of emerald.

No matter what he would do to you, in this moment you knew that you trusted him. You _wanted_ to trust him. You wanted to let go and give yourself over to his care. Whatever he chose to do with you, you knew he would give you exactly what you needed. With a soft sigh you relaxed. 

The cold metal was replaced with the warm cavern of Loki's mouth, tongue and teeth teasing your nipple. A groan rumbled through his chest as he sucked the soft flesh of your breast into his mouth and you arched your back to give him better access.

His mouth abandoned your breast, hovering above it so you could feel his breath against your skin. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." 

"How do you address me, pet?"

"My lord." It tumbled from your lips without needing to give it much thought. "Master."

"Do you trust me enough to hurt you?"

_Yes. _

"Yes." You licked your lips. "My lord."

Loki moved his head, brushing his lips along your jawline until he reached the corner of your mouth where he stopped. 

"Shall we test how far you will allow me to go?" The question sent a jolt of arousal between your legs and your lips parted in a soft moan. A shudder of excitement ran through you. 

"Yes, please. Master", you whispered. 

Give yourself to him. Let him take care of you. Surrender. Submit. 

Loki pressed the tip of the dagger against your sternum, grazing your skin as he drew it down towards your belly. Your mouth opened as you watched pearls of blood appear along the shallow cut. The dark god held your gaze as he lowered his mouth to flatten his tongue against your skin. Slowly, he traced the red line. It stung. But it also released something deep inside you. The way he licked the blood off your skin was obscenely erotic. And powerful. 

It should have frightened you. Repelled you. But it didn't. Instead it made you whine softly, silently pleading for more. 

“Pet”, Loki growled against your lips. “You truly make me want to hurt you.”

Your god's eyes darkened as he grabbed your chin. His fingers dug painfully into the hollow of your cheeks as he kissed you, filling your mouth with the metallic taste of your own blood. It was feral and savage and it was utterly arousing.

“Loki, please”, you pleaded softly when your lips parted. “Hurt me. Fuck me. Do anything you want with me."

There was a flash of red in Loki's eyes and he closed them and drew a deep breath before he pulled away. In an instant the dagger disappeared from his hand. The dark god sat back and searched your eyes, while his hand gingerly cupped your face.

"Sweet pet."

He moved up, locking your shoulders between his knees. His hard length stuck out in front of your face before he spread his legs to lower it between your breasts. Cupping your soft flesh with both hand he let his length slide back and forth between them, groaning softly. His thumbs teased your nipples. The moist head of his length bumping your throat with every thrust. Lewd. Salacious. Shameless.

Loki was shameless. And now he offered you a chance to be the same. 

You dipped your chin and opened your mouth, tongue stretching out to lick the tip of Loki's length. His hand slipped under the back of your head to support you. A lustful groan ripped from his throat as he thrust his hips forward, sinking himself deep into your throat. All you could do was relax your jaw and flattened your tongue. Offer the least resistance. Dipping deeper, he hit the back of your throat, his soft balls bumping against your chin as he rode you. Fucking your mouth in deep, fast strokes. 

You flinched when his fingers found your folds, plunging inside your wet core. 

"Come for me", he ordered.

You sucked him harder, almost choking on his cock, as you were unable to move because he held you firmly in place. That moment you realised that you trusted him. Completely. And you enjoyed being handled this way. The realisation hit you together with the liberating relief of a blinding orgasm. You came hard, riding his fingers until the last waves of bliss subsided. Loki followed you. You felt him grow inside your mouth before he twitched and hot strings of seed shot down your throat. 

He pulled back quickly enough to give you a chance to breathe, but didn't slip completely out of your mouth. You swallowed what he offered. You'd never really enjoyed blow jobs because you hated the bitter taste, but as you drank down the last drops of Loki's seed you decided that you could actually get used to this. Judging by the taste that lingered on your tongue, Loki was definitely not human. It was rather divine. Like cream and honey. 

In a pleasant daze you licked your lips as he slid out of your mouth. A moment later, Loki's lips were nudging yours open. He kissed you tenderly and muttered your name. You only noticed that Loki had freed you from your ties when he gathered you into his arms and pressed another tender kiss on your forehead.

“It's time for a bath, sweet one.” You sighed contently, wrapped your arms around his neck and let him carry you into the bathroom.

Good god, you felt exhausted. 

Loki set you down on the edge of the tub, steadying you with one hand while checking the temperature of the water with his other. When the tub was half full, he got inside and pulled you onto his lap. You nestled against him, running your fingers over his forearms. He had beautiful forearms. Chiselled, lean muscle under smooth skin. 

"Is my little pet pleased with her master?" His voice was soft velvet that wrapped around you with sweet affection. You nodded. 

"You taste good.” You muttered, stroking his forearm absent-mindedly.

“Is that so?” Loki chuckled as he reached for the soap and started washing you. His large hands smoothed over your breasts, cradling them, playing with your nipples until they were stiff peaks and you moaned softly. Your back arched on its own accord and you enjoyed the new wave of arousal that surged through your body. 

"It pleases me that you find me tasty, little mortal." Your god kissed the top of your head. 

A bit like melted ice cream, you thought. Well, you certainly weren't going to tell him that. He'd surely be offended. 

HIs arms cradled you in a gentle embrace, stroking your skin tenderly, before those skilled hands slipped between your legs. You sighed, letting yourself sink back against his chest. You hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. This good. This safe. 

"Wet again, my beautiful girl?" He purred into your ear, fingers exploring your warmth. 

You reached backwards, buried your fingers in his hair and turned your face to peck his cheek. 

"I'm _still_ wet because I need you inside me, my lord." It took all your courage to whisper "I need that beautiful cock of yours."

The words made you blush, so you quickly turned away. 

But Loki wouldn't have you hiding after saying such a thing. He turned your face and kissed you. Long and slow and full of feeling. Hooking his hands under you knees, he positioned you so that his erection twitched against your warmth.

"Put me inside you, pet." He whispered softly. Keeping his hands under your knees and your legs folded against your chest, he thrust into you, finally giving you what you had longed for all evening.

He filled you in a most delightful way. Illicitly delightful. And the ease with which he held the weight of your body while he guided you up and down on his stiff length made you aware of his inhuman strength.

Inhuman. 

Alien.

God. 

In less than forty eight hours you'd become a god's pet. 

And you finally started to enjoy it.

You weren't entirely sure why you had been so reluctant to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! Loki and his pet will return to the club in the next chapter ... things don't quite go as planned though.


End file.
